


Now I'm a REAL Ninja

by farala



Category: Naruto, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Always a girl Naruto, F/M, FemNaruto - Freeform, Lots of OCness you have been warned, Naruko!, battle robot maid, fem!naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farala/pseuds/farala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naru fought Madara, she didn't expect that he would wip out a space & time jutsu last minute. Now she's stuck in a really weird universe with people running around wearing tights and bedsheets with the tackiest names, It's like being transported to Gai and Lee land. But that won't bring the world's most surprising ninja down, she will find a way. Even if creepyemobat is a stalker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those really far fetched stories that have a little too much freedom in the plotline. Its one of those amazing stories that only work when there is an amazing writer behind it. (Eg Teacup Tempest by Wingwyrm.)...  
> Unfortunately I am not one of those writers. That's why I need critical reviews so when there is something wrong with this story I can go back and fix it. My biggest wish for this story is that when I am done with it I can rewrite it again but as a more mature writer like 'The King in White' or 'Wingwyrm' who I really look up to. (Apologies about my stealing lines from your story again there is no excuse. But I don't regret that I did it. ASHAMED, EMBARRASSED and SORRY yes but regret? no. because doing it prompted you into messaging me which calmed my 2 biggest fears. 1 You don't write Fanfiction any more and had abandoned your account 2 that you were dead and couldn't write fanfiction anymore. these where scary thoughts because then my most terrifying fear would have become a reality... There was no hope or prayer at all hat Teacup Tempest would get a sequel. I mean sure if you up and announced that there would never ever be a sequel would kind of make me cry but if you were dead or had abandoned Fanfiction then there would be no hope.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue

The battle field was stained with red from the blood of the ones who fought the evil that had threatened all they knew and cared for. The ground was littered with the bodies of shinobi who had fought valiantly for the survival of their village. In the middle of it all were only two people left to fight and end it all. On the right side was a girl wearing a ripped and torn battle Kimono and a red scarf. She had three whisker marks on each cheek and she had long golden and red hair like a sunset, her body was bruised and had blood gushing out in many places, it was out of sheer determination and will power that she was even standing, her sky blue eyes were filled with determination and pain, as she faced her opponent Madara Uchiha.

The legendary Uchiha looked just like her, horrible except he wasn't standing like her, he was on the ground in defeat, his eyes held no determination like her, his were filled with sheer hatred and red as he looked the last 17 year old Uzumaki in her eyes. He knew he had lost this battle but that didn't mean he couldn't laugh he looked at her with hatred. "It's over teme." she told him then suddenly she coughed out a large amount blood from her mouth, they looked one another in the eyes and that was it. She raised her kunai to deliver the finishing blow when some thing happened. The Uchiha's eyes glowed crimson red, "My plan may have failed but I will be having the last laugh." he told her, she looked at him in shock, the Bijuu inside roared and snarled, it was panicking and so was she. I will be having the last laugh." this was Madara Uchiha's last act, an act of vengeance, how ironic.

The last thoughts on her mind were her loved ones.

Her friends, the Konoha twelve, the jonin senseis, Ero-sanin, the Konohamaru corps, her team, Baa-chan, Killer Bee and finally the two names that mattered the most.

Kakashi.

Miyu.

Her love and their daughter

A bright light engulfed her and then it all went black.

Her head fucking hurt, but the horrible feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach was way fucking worse, she opened one eye and saw the night sky, she opened the other and got a good look at the sky, she wasn't dead the pain in her body told her that much, that meant that the Uchiha teme hadn't taken her with him to the great beyond or whatever crap name you wanna call it, but that meant, "I will be having the last laugh." she sat up suddenly ignoring the searing pain in her body begging her not to move but she didn't care, she needed to confirm her suspicions. She jumped on a roof top and saw something and at that moment she knew wasn't in the elemental nations anymore.

There were tall buildings like the ones in Konoha but these ones were taller than that, people wore large and flashy clothes with hairstyles that were simply too high in fashion, the place was over crowded and the noise was too loud, people talking people shouting, stand people trying to sell what they had. She was just in shock right now. Naruto didn't know it yet but she was in Tokyo Japan in the DC universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANYWAYS Review critic add your own ideas or two cents in but do me a favor and read your comment out loud to yourself first because if it something particularly nasty then do what I do. ignore this story and leave it and me alone.


	2. Chapter 2: The Story of Jared Rhodes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narumi is about to meet someone who will be essential to helping her get back home and Kurama hates

In the three months that Narumi had been in this strange reality she had already made a name for herself in the underground black markets.

The black market is not just a place where you go buy dangerous illegal things like in the movies. No it's not even a physical place… I mean it was back in the day but times have changed. It is a website, a website that is never in the same IP address twice. The black market is sort of like a market day that is held once a week. Nobody really knows how the system works all they know is that it is secure. Not even the Justice League with all their billion dollar technology and high grade computers could hack through those fire walls. Now you can't just Google black market and expect that specific one to come up. You get some really talented nerd and have them surf the deep web for you looking for exactly what you want. Then you pay. No questions asked.

But on that particular week there was a new caption on the website. Gifted Scientist Dr J Rhodes had been surfing the deep web with a scowl on his face that particular day. Some douche bag in the higher offices of his sponsors had decided that they would cut all funding to his project, and he was so close to a break through too! If they had funded the project for another seven years he would have gotten a break through and he knew it! But the board had called his idea mere _'fantasy'_ 'propaganda, a _'waste of time,'_ and Jared had never been so insulted in his life! This was his passion! His life's work! And they just dropped him half way.

Now Jared was a nice guy. He didn't have a temper and he wasn't exactly the revenge type, but this week had been the worst week of his life and he was just so damn frustrated! What was he going to do now? Study dark matter? Study Biology? Study Chemistry? No he just couldn't not for the life of himself no. None of those fields of study ignited his passion the way alternate reality did.

That's right Jared Rhodes studied the field of alternate realities. At University he had been the subject to much ridicule and bullying from his peer members but what drove him on was his pure passion and love for the subject. Really he didn't know why people weren't as passionate as he was on the subject.

Because there are so many possibilities to discover! There were alternate worlds out there that were just waiting for him. A world were racial divides don't exist. A world that is in shambles or a world at its highest peak! Maybe a world where everyone on earth had superpowers! The possibilities were endless because humanities decisions and thoughts where endless, there was a good chance out there that there was a world out there where Hitler stayed in art school, ne? As he said the possibilities endless!

So that was why he was surfing the deep web at that time because anybody who is anybody knows that this was the time for the black market and he was looking for an expert assassin to end the douche bag's life! Jared wasn't one for violence or blood, but this man who had destroyed his dreams had also carelessly indirectly killed him so to speak.

Now he couldn't afford the crazy prices the League of Assassins was asking in minimum so he just skipped those, and he really didn't want to hire someone who was sloppy with the job or liked to make a spectacle out of it, so he just surfed and surfed until he came upon a new Icon he knew was new.

_Kitsune Killers_

_We do our job simply and easily. We do not like to screw around and we are straight forward. We not only kill effectively but we clean up the mess too. You can choose to frame someone or we can make it look like an 'accident.' if you catch our drift._

Jared looked even more closely and found that the service had only been up and running for only two months and yet so many positive reviews!

So Jared in a moment of weakness and hatred hired her. 30 minutes later Jared got his senses back together and realised what he did… well… he sort of lost them again, and a few minutes later he got an email in confirmation that his mission had been completed and it required immediate payment Jared panicked, he absolutely no money to pay her. So Jared just ignored it.

Exactly one week later when Jared came home late at night drunk because of his depression, he tried to turn on the light switch but the light didn't work he thought he just thought he blew a fuse. But Jared got the shock of his life when he was suddenly grabbed by the back of his neck and dragged to his bathroom where he was dunked in ice cold water before he was dragged back into his sitting room and sat violently down his couch. Jared blinked a few minutes as the alcohol leaving his brain and his brain also trying to grasp this situation when he could finally tell what he was looking at he almost screamed.

There she was, the woman from Kitsune killers, THE Kitsune killer.

"Asshole I don't know whether you're stupid or if you have a death wish but you didn't pay me!" he felt an unknown pressure pressing down on him it was like death was pressing its cool fingers down his shoulders.

"Now did you really think that I would just let walk away?" she asked taking a few steps toward Jared. "Now I don't care how you get that money, whether shit it out or go bibiti bobati boo but I want that money!" she almost screeched. "Or I'm gonna turn you into an ass hat and see how much I can get for you on the next black market!" she looked at him through her Kitsune mask and he could see her eyes, they were intense and red with slits. Jared knew that there was a good chance that he could die tonight. Jared was so scared that he sobbed his eyes out and started telling her his story.

"I'm sorry… so sorry it's just I was fired from my job and I was so angry… and that man... I was so angry, my life's work! He called it a fantasy and, I live for alternate reality science but he…"

Narumi was pissed, two months of being in this alternate reality away from the people you love and love you back can do that to you she knew she needed money and the only way she knew she could get it was to do what she did best; be a ninja. And ninja were basically mercenaries. So she talked to the right people and got herself on the Black market. The minute she was listed there she got about 25 jobs and the pay was good and she could afford a comfortable place pay her bills and all but she still wasn't close to getting home.

So when one person decided that they weren't going to pay her, that they were going to just up and ignore her and act like she wasn't real… well let's just say that the guy who did that was in for a really nasty surprise.

So Narumi tracked this guy down and had a whole plan to pummel him and turn him into an ass hat… but then the guy started sobbing and crying his eyes out blabbing about his asshole boss who 'insulted' his passion and all and she felt sort of bad for the guy.

In retrospect she was being especially harsh to the guy and she was being pretty mean and she reasoned that she was taking out all her frustrations on her current situations on some poor sack who has obviously had all the life stolen from him, but when he said the words alternate reality that got her attention.

"… I'm so sorry for all the trouble I have caused you Kitsune-san, kill me now, please." He begged.

"Whoa slow down there fella." She told him, "I'm not really gonna kill you OK, I was just exaggerating OK?" she reassured him. "Now tell me more about alternate reality OK?" she tried. Jared looked up to her his eyes red and blotchy from all the crying. He sniffed.

"Well I was a scientist at Star labs in America you see." He looked at her and she nodded for him to carry on. "I specialised in alternate reality. I wanted to open doors to other universes. To learn from others and try to see were humanity went wrong you know?" she wiped his eyes with the handkerchief she offered. "But out of the blue the head of my division decided that he was going to shut us down, he didn't even give us a month's notice… I didn't have time to find another job… he" Jared looked at him and she waved her hand for him to continue, in the back of his mind Jared did think that he was having a conversation about his personal life with an assassin, but he decided that he wasn't going to pay it any mind, that he wasn't going to even care anymore. He was at the lowest point of his life and there was nothing left to wonder about.

"He just came in one day and told us to stop doing whatever it was that we were doing and clear our asses out of the building and that the board wasn't going to keep paying for a project that didn't make them bat shit." He ended his story there.

Narumi looked at the man and saw that he was broken, that he had all the life in him stolen.

"Then the next week I knew that a black market was taking place so I searched the deep web for hours till I found the IP address last minute before it began and… I just saw your service there… and… I just don't know what I was thinking." He heaved.

**_'Are we really gonna stay here and listen to this pathetic piece of shit cry?_** ' Kurama asked her telepathically. **_'What a Bitch ass.'_** He told her.

_'Come on Kurama, look at him! He's a wreck!' s_ he replied. Then she got an idea.

"Hey Jared right?" she asked him. He looked at her. A part of him wondered how she knew his name. He knew he didn't tell her, and he also knew he didn't add any details when he hired her. He just nodded.

"Look Jared I feel you but you see what you did to me here?" she asked him. He just looked at her confused. She sighed. "You see Jared you asked me to do a job for you, ne?" she said. He nodded. "And I had to fly all the way to America to do the job, ne?" he nodded, he saw the news report telling the world about Dr H Arnold who died recently of a 'heart attack' "And then I had to fly all the way here to Rio to have our little talk here, ne?" he just nodded dumbly at her. "So you see all of this cost money didn't it? And you don't have any money, ne? So you see I lost money in all of this?" he didn't nod this time he just looked back at her.

"But I know exactly how you can pay me back Jared." She said and Jared just looked at her with an even dumber look if that were possible somehow.

Kurama just slapped his forehead  _ **"Kit I know I can't die but to this day I wonder how you haven't**_ _**killed me yet.'**_

Here is what happened Narumi assured Jared that she wouldn't kill him for wasting her time. She just knocked him out and dragged his unconscious ass to her private jet that she bought with her assassin's pay because we all know that assassins get paid top dollar for what they do, and took 12 hour flight back to Tokyo where she woke him up.

Jared had been scared at first but when she explained her plan he was terrified. But when she showed him that she was serious he was petrified!

What Narumi wanted to do was start her own labs. She was going to fund it herself with the money she got paid at every Black Market. For the type of jobs she did Narumi got paid 20 million for her last job of killing of an opponent for a senator in the white house and she got a very healthy 56 million for the torture and interrogation of a known terrorist for the white house and a 10 million bonus for keeping her mouth shut and making it look like the US did it. So she had enough money to do this.

Thing was she couldn't be having just Jared working for her she needed multiple minds working under her all of them trying to solve this problem for her. She needed to attract these nerds, what better way than with what they all wanted? Dream facilities! And Narumi worked her ass off on each and every job she got to get a good reputation for being professional and good at her job. In about two months and two more black markets later she and Kurama were known by the criminal underworld and the Justice League.

Now all these nerds came to Tokyo Japan for one reason. To be included in Konoha Labs, on three months Konoha Labs was known all over the world for having the best and brightest doctors, scientists, physicists and engineers all of them working under these Labs exclusively.

When you have this many nerds working under you, all of them working with and unrivaled passion for whatever field of work they did with top of the line facilities and resources not to mention that these guys also created these machines and gadgets themselves on a weekly basis… well Konoha Labs had a new break through to announce almost every week.

Hover boards, sure for Malaria, hologram technology and all that, even extra dimensional works that haven't been tested yet. This place was basically the motherland of nerds.

Universities and Labs all over the world complained about them poaching their workers away they could never prove it but everyone knew that is exactly what they did.

And as for Narumi this was how her life was going to be for now until she found a way home and that would be soon as long as she was concerned.


	3. Chapter 3: I feel insulted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an asshole insults Narumi's ninjaness, and Narumi takes Batman down.

OK it's like this.

Bruce Wayne was a calm man. He was the kind of guy who assessed his situations and always found the quickest, easiest and the most effective way to end his problems, as Bruce Wayne also as Batman.

But both Bruce Wayne and Batman were in the middle of a crisis.

Bruce Wayne was in a crisis because he was losing all his best researchers and scientists of Wayne Labs. They were all migrating to Konoha Labs in Tokyo and he was losing a fortune with them, the scientists that were left were mediocre at best. He tried buying some stocks from the labs but apparently they were independently funded. That meant that they had a sole investor and that looked sketchy.

Batman was having a crisis because of this new assassin on the black market. Her name was Hokage and she had a fox kit that was her partner, and she was a good at her job, more that good even, she was better than Slade Wilson according to the black market rankings and no matter how much he tried to get some intelligence on her but she was absolutely blank. No one underground knew anything about her. He had hacked into her and identified what her next mission was. It was to assassinate the British prime minister for a very whooping five hundred million that meant that she would be very motivated, she already had a clean track record and rumors were that she was responsible for the President of Russia's sudden 'heart attack' so Batman was called in especially to protect him.

Batman brought Robin with him on this mission. He didn't want to leave no stone left unturned. When the Bat plane landed in Britain they immediately got to work.

They shadowed the British Prime minister where ever he went and made a plane b and c for everything.

The Prime minister opted for being in a public place all the time as long as someone was on an operation to kill him, thought that maybe if he was in broad daylight all the time than the assassin wouldn't dare to attack him, but he was so wrong.

 _'Seriously who does this douche bag think I am?'_ Narumi spoke to Kurama through their mental link. _'The sun doesn't scare me!'_

 ** _'And yet fictional ghosts do?'_** Kurama shot back.

 _'Ghosts are totally real man!'_ Kurama rolled his eyes. **_'What really offends me is the fact that he expects those measly hairless monkeys to protect him, they don't even bother to suppress their presence!'_** he huffed.

_'I feel insulted Kurama.'_

The fox glared at her **_'You feel insulted! You're not a baby!'_** he told her. Kurama had expressed on many occasions his displeasure in his current form. He was the Kyuubi no Kitsune for fucks sake but he was represented as a little kit. Narumi merely giggled at him and tried to give him a scratch behind his ears but was deflected by his attempt to bite her fingers she just giggled more.

She turned back to the sack of money- she meant very important man, _**'Yeah right'**_ Kurama snorted. She just shrugged him of and turned her attention to what was going on in front of them. The Prime minister exited the building and was making his way to his Limo with a herd of paparazzi hackling him for a word or two. He kept giving the response of no comment no comment just wasn't enough for the reporters. One particularly brave reporter Louse Lane she remembered her name, she was the one obsessed with superman, and Narumi wondered what enchanted her so much about a cheesy guy with a stupid haircut and tendency to wear his underwear outside his clothes instead of inside and his insistent need to wear spandex tights for some reason and a cape what the fuck?

"Prime Minister what is your response to the death order that was sent to you?" that got both her and the Minister's attention. _'OOOOOh'_ Narumi thought. _**'She's bold, ne?'**_ the Kyuubi commented Narumi nodded.

"Young Lady, where did you get that idea?" he asked her.

"Well the order was placed on the black Market last week, it's said that they hired the Kitsune Killers to do the job, they have a clean track record." She said.

The Prime Minister didn't seem to appreciate her comment, Narumi on the other had did. _'I love this chick Kurama!'_ Narumi giggled.

"Well I assure you young lady that this Fire Shadow won't be getting an inch near me." He told her confidently.

Narumi felt offended by that she growled. Well it was time to take this guy out.

* * *

 

Batman face palmed. This jackass was seriously pushing his luck; he didn't know that assassin's had fragile egos and if you insulted their skill… well your chances of survival dwindled.

"Batman what the whelmed, does this guy know what his done?" Robin asked his mentor.

"Dumbass." was all Batman said.

'Kurama this guy is going to die!' Narumi said.

"Get the meat bag kit!' Kurama encouraged the blood lust.

Narumi stood up from her hiding place and made a move to kill him, but she was going to do this in public and on television. This video was going to go viral!

Batman barely deflected the kunai aimed for the Prime Minister's throat with his baterang and that sent the press and the people there into frenzy everyone ran to sides except for the secret service agents, Louse Lane and her camera man James Olson.

"Jimmy keep shooting, this is golden!" Louse instructed.

Narumi came into full view wearing her ANBU Kitsune Mask, her ninja sandals and her red battle dress, Kurama came out as well wearing his red scarf. He growled and got into a stance.

Batman and Robin got out as well and they were all shown in camera.

"Wow you've taken cosplay to a new level haven't you?" she asked.

Batman didn't even flinch. "Stand down now Hokage you're under arrest for the attempted murder of the British Prime Minister." he said.

Narumi just blinked, Kurama blinked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, that was funny!" she laughed out loud Kurama did a fox version of a laugh. "You really think I'm going to surrender to some weird angsty emo dude in spandex and a bat costume?" she giggled harder.

Robin huffed, "Hey!"

"And his baby bird too?" she giggled harder and fell on the ground. Her giggle was totally adorable.

Batman felt insulted.

"You look like some kinky pedo!" she said.

That did it, he set of at top speed to apprehend her she didn't move and he held her hands above her and proceeded to hand cuff her.

"Whoa man Kinky, ne?" she scolded him, "At least take me out on a date first, didn't your mother raise you right?" she asked him. Robin snickered.

"Get off me man I'm under aged!" she yelled out to he then Kurama proceeded to head but the bat off her with great force that shouldn't have belonged to a fox cub.

Narumi got up then broke herself out of the handcuffs using Tsunade's signature strength technique with ease. Robin started sprinting to her, then he tried to karate kick her but she avoided him with blinding speed.

On the far side of the street the Prime Minister was trying to get the hell away but not on Narumi's watch! She quickly used her superior speed to appear behind the boy wonder then preceded to karate shop his neck and he fell down unconscious.

She shunshined herself behind the Prime Minister then slit his throat quickly and easily, the secret service didn't have enough time to react before she was done. The Prime Minister fell to the ground dead.

Batman had already recovered but Narumi appeared right in front of him. "Boo!" she surprised him and before he could counter she stuck a needle through his cheek. That's right not down his neck or any other limb but through his cheek cause that was the only skin showing on his costume. He lost all ability to control his bod except his neck, and when Robin who had gained consciousness about 5 seconds ago tried to attack her from behind, but something happened that he didn't expect. The little fox cub shot fire at him, fucking fire, he side stepped it but his cape caught aflame and that was supposed to impossible because his entire suit was flame proof but it did.

"Wow I was really expecting more, you know Kurama?" she said.

The fox seemed to agree with her as it nodded.

"I guess my mission's complete, let's go get some pizza I'm starved!" she said with her usual Narumi stile. Then she disappeared in a swirl of leaves, leaving everyone in the vicinity shell shocked.

A few minutes later Robin who had ditched the cape because the flame wouldn't just go out and his cape burned. It seemed that the fire shot at him was special.

He ran straight to batman then picked him up.

"Bats you Ok?" he asked.

"No." he answered "I can't feel my body."

"Hang in there Bats." Robin picked his mentor up and proceeded to running to the bat mobile. He loaded Batman in the passenger seat and then took the controls. The super cool car transformed into the bat plane and they took off.

Jimmy Olson had gotten it all on tape. He turned the Camera to Louse. "Well you've seen it here exclusively on the daily planet news, there is a new girl in town and her name is Hokage and she's bested the dark knight himself.

"It seems that she was too much for the dark knight to handle." Jimmy cut the tape right then and there.

* * *

 

The next Day the footage aired on the news and everyone was glued to their screens, and the video of the new and very skilled assassin went viral.

Jared Rhodes really loved his life. He was working in facilities in the world and he was working on his passion! He was given an unlimited budget and total creative control with robots as his assistants, not to mention that he was constantly upgrading his technology and getting closer and closer to his goal. The Brazilian scientist was as happy as a little geek could be in nerd paradise!

The doors to his lab opened and Narumi walked in with her mask on her hip and Kurama comfortably on her head the way Ackamaru used to sit on Kiba's.

"Narumi-chan what are you doing here!" he asked, he was always too happy when Narumi was around.

"Jare-kun you saw me on TV today ne?" she asked him, Kurama woke up from his nap and scurried down her to Jared, and Jared gave him a good scratch behind the ears.

"Of course Narumi-chan, you were awesome, not many people can say they've beaten Batman." He told her as he tossed a piece of raw meat to Kurama who ate it up gingerly.

Narumi seemed to be in hard thought at the moment. Jared recognized that look.

"Narumi-san," he said in a more serious tone, Narumi recognized that tone. Jared took of his glasses then cleaned them and put them back on again. "In this Universe Batman is about as strong as a human can get without chakra or special circumstances." He tried to explain to her. He was often put in the position of being the one who had to elaborate to her how this world works. He remembered the time he tried to explain Parliament, politics and president, and democracy. He was honored of course to be the person who knew her true identity and her true origins. She was the embodiment of everything he worked for.

"Special circumstances?" she asked him, he sighed and motioned for her to it down on the couch and she did. He picked up Kurama and placed him on his lap and kept on petting him.

"Here in this reality we have what we like to call superheroes…" he then proceeded to explain the concept of them and how they worked. He told them about the Justice League and Super villains, about how they helped people and how they fought for truth Justice and Liberty and all that, when he was done he looked at Narumi who had a WTF look on her face. Kurama had the sane look on his face.

"So you're telling me that there grown men and women out there that wear Spandex tights in public?" she looked at him, and he nodded "They fight these Villains who would gladly kill them, but they don't kill them?" she asked he nodded. "They believe that killing is bad and that every life is a life." Narumi snorted.

"Having those kinds of thoughts with you back in the Elemental nations, such wishful and bashful thinking," she said. "I used to have those thoughts back when she was genin you know." She said.

"I know it's a bit on the cheesy side but Narumi-" he didn't get the chance to finish that sentence Narumi interrupted him.

"It's more than cheesy Jare, it's stupid and you can't protect the people that you love if you aren't willing to give it your all" she looked into his eyes. "If you hesitate for even a second you not only risk your life but you risk the possibility that you won't be there to protect the ones you love." She said with conviction. Jared knew that she was thinking about Kakashi her husband for only one year and her new born baby, she had told him that story, and even though she didn't trust him enough to allow him to carry that secret without a silence seal on him to make sure he didn't blab that secret or a block seal to block out any unwanted mind readers, he cherished that she told him.

He saw that look in her eyes too many times that look that meant that she was wondering. Wondering how old Miyu was, if the village had elected a new Hokage yet. He tried his best to comfort her at these times but her sadness also gave him a reason to work with a new found fever and motivation. He worked himself to the bone because it was his passion but also because he wanted to thank here for saving his life and giving him a new one.

'Good on you meat bag.' Kurama said to him, he looked at the fox and smiled.

Narumi got up and Kurama followed her, he just didn't want her to be alone now. When they were gone Jared decided to work even harder tomorrow.

"Have you seen the footage?" asked someone unknown on a screen.

"It seems that there is an unknown factor thrown into our plans." Another unknown person said.

"She is a peculiar one isn't she?" another one said as he recalled how she called batman an emo pedo.

"And that fox of hers is an unknown factor as well." The first unknown figure supplied.

"She took down Batman like he was nothing." Unknown number 2 said.

"And she completed the mission we paid for on top of that." Unknown man 3 on the screen said.

"She is still an unknown factor that we have to take care of" Unknown man 1 on the screen said.

"Or we could recruit her to our cause." Unknown man 3 countered.

"Indeed we could make her see the Light." The last unknown man on the screen said.


	4. Chapter 4: Enter Young Justice Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jared gets kidnapped by CADMUS and finds out something that it really gross.

Today had been supposed to be the day that they were inducted into the Justice League, today was supposed to be the day that their mentors were supposed to finally treat them all like adults. Today was supposed to mean that the parental figures in their lives put their trust in them. But it didn't turn out that way. Instead they were treated like children, like sidekicks, and that really hurt.

But when it was shown that there was a fire at CADMUS they took the opportunity to show them that they had what it took to be the heroes that they should be.

* * *

 

It was by pure chance that Jared Rhodes was visiting happy harbour with Kurama who was disguised as a pup and was resting on Jared's head. Narumi was in Russia on a mission to torture the information out of some American spy. He recalled Narumi telling him about someone called Ibiki being her teacher in that aspect. The fact that her village actually had a department called Torture and Interrogation, and they had people especially trained for that, not to mention that it wasn't a secret thing like the government's but an actual thing and you could apply at the age of twelve to get in there really scared Jared. A lot of things about the reality she came from scared him, but the fact that Narumi turned out to be such a wonderful, beautiful and nice person often mystified him.

Jared was in Happy Harbour on a business trip because he was the actual face rest of the public who was the sole benefactor, owner and founder of Konoha Labs was still a mystery. Jared was here on a business trip because unlike everyone else who had given up on getting their gritty hands on some shares on the Labs these people were very persistent, even more persistent than Bruce Wayne who had been annoying them and had been trying to get them to let him in but they had seriously shut the door in his face more times than he could count. The reason why these particular investors had gotten their attention was because that they had sent threat along with their proposal. When he showed Narumi she grumbled a lot.

* * *

 

*Flashback*

* * *

 

"Narumi check this out!" cried a very hysteric Jared into Narumi's penthouse apartment in the early hours of 03:00 am in the morning, in Tokyo Japan. Narumi was not in the mood to wake up she grumbled making her displeasure known.

"Ten more minutes Jiji-chan" she whined. Kurama stirred in the bed slowly waking up, but unlike Narumi he made his anger at Jared's presence in their bedroom very noticeable with the amount of Killer intent he was aiming at Jared.

"This better be important meat bag." He grumbled Jared tried nudging Narumi ignoring Kurama's killer intent for he had long ago learned to brush it off, not to mention that it was simply adorable that the fox kit was glaring at him with a half sleepy face and a sleeping hat.

"Narumi-chan this is important." Narumi grumbled again then woke up. She took the paper that Jared was trying to shove in her face and slowly read the paper.

"Jared this is just another offer to but some shares in Konoha Labs again, just burn it like the rest then send the apology letter." Narumi seemed to be deep in thought "And if it's Bruce Wayne again send him a box of rabid raccoons." She tried to go back to sleep and Kurama followed her example but what Jared said next actually surprised her.

"There was an offer but a death threat as well." That woke her up and Kurama as well.

"What did you say meat bag?" indeed subtly written in fine text that there would be consequences if they didn't meet with them.

"Hey Jared isn't this called corporate terrorism?" she asked him and he nodded. Narumi cursed under her breath. Great just what she needed! If she didn't respond then she would have to deal with the consequences as they said. She just didn't want to deal with this right now seriously, these consequences could vary from many things from her scientists turning up dead to someone trying to bomb her company, she would've taken care of this problem personally in other words hunt down the person dumbass enough to threaten but it seemed that no matter how hard Jared tried he couldn't trace the signal nor could he identify who sent it. Narumi sighed, great just great.

"Jared just reply back with yes and tell them that you will be meeting them privately I don't trust anyone else to talk to these rats. Take Kurama with you for protection while I'm in Russia then report back and tell me who these bastards are so I can take care of them." She said Jared nodded and went back to work. She then took Kurama up in her hands and went back to bed grumbling about bastards disturbing her sleep.

* * *

 

When Jared sent the reply of yes he immediately got the venue on where they were going to meet. They were going to meet at CADMUS Labs in Happy harbour.

He meant to keep it all as covert as possible taking the company jet there and not announcing his arrival and traveling there in a cab with Kurama on his head. Jared these days didn't even care what he looked like in front of other people. Narumi told him that it doesn't matter what other people think of you. The opinion's that really matter where the opinions of the people that matter to you and you them, also what you think of yourself is what counts.

So Jared went there to meet these people wearing a pair of designer jeans and designer sneakers with an orange hoodie with the company logo proudly on the back and the front of it. Jared had always had a bit of a baby face so now he looked like a Brazilian teenager with his unruly black hair dark brown skin and emerald green eyes, who should be playing soccer with the other kids instead of a proud 27 year old man who worked in one of the most exclusive and most revered labs in the world. To say that the person he was supposed to meet was caught off guard would be an understatement.

Jared walked up into CADMUS and told the receptionist who he was and why he was here.

Dr Desmond came into the reception not half a second later and completely disregarded Jared and started fixing himself tying his ponytail and adjusting his glasses for effect, he dusted himself of and looked around widely for the second in command of Konoha Labs.

Jared held his hand up for a handshake. "Hello I'm-" was all he got out before Desmond cut him off.

"Beat it kid I'm waiting for someone important." He waved him off.

 _'Asshole'_ Jared thought.

"Look I'm Dr Jared Rhodes." He said calmly. Desmond looked at him disbelievingly Jared looked him straight in the eyes with a bored expression on his face.

"It seems that I have wasted my time coming here, ne?" he said using the little quirk he developed from spending too much time with Narumi. "You have disrespected me and blatantly disregarded me. I will be taking my leave now, I am insulted by your behaviour doctor, please be sure to inform your superiors that our meeting did not take place today nor will there ever be another meeting between our companies again, goodbye." Jared said making his way to the exit when a hand was placed on his shoulder. It was Dr Desmond's hand.

"Please forgive me Dr Rhodes it was just that your state of dress." He scanned him up and down. "Did not make you seem like someone of importance, again my apologies." Jared looked at the Dr who looked nervous at the prospect that Jared would leave and he would have to explain to his very dangerous employers on how it was his fault that he cost them the chance to collaborate with Konoha Labs.

Jared felt an ounce of pity for the guy, but the fact that he had double standards for how he treated people really nagged him.

"So you have double standard for how you treat people?" Jared asked the man. Dr Desmond started to sweat.

"Gomen-nasia Rhodes-san," he relied in shaky Japanese butchering the language. "It is just that I have been really stressed lately. I'm sorry that I took out my anger on you; please accept my most humble apologies." It was clear that he wasn't expecting someone that looked like Jared. He was probably expecting some old Japanese guy and read up on Japanese mannerisms to try and impress him. That really pissed Jared off because was already all over the internet he was the face of Konoha Labs in Narumi's absence and it was made painfully clear. So the fact that this man hadn't bothered to read about him or even Google him really pissed him off.

 ** _'Don't worry meat bag, I still care."_** Kurama thought to him.

 _'Really Kurama?'_ he asked.

**_'No.'_ **

_'Meanie.'_

Kurama loved to do that sort of thing to Jared but Jared got used to it. Narumi told him that was how he showed his affection.

 ** _'She lied to you.'_** Kurama thought to him but Jared brushed it off and followed Desmond to the elevator. Jared noticed that there were buttons below ground level but he didn't say anything about it.

As the elevator went down Jared started the conversation.

"So what is it exactly that your company wants from ours, ne?" He asked Desmond.

"Well Mr Rhodes-" he began what seemed to be a practised speech and both Kurama and Jared resisted the urge to roll their eyes.

"Call me Dr Rhodes or Jared even. Mr Rhodes was my father." He interrupted.

Desmond regarded him nervously and loosened his tie. "Uhm Yes Jared, here at Cadmus labs we specialize in Genomorphs."

"Genowhatchyoumacallits?" said Jared he has never heard of these and was beginning to think that this was all a total joke.

Desmond didn't seem to be surprised by his reaction. He was expecting it.

"Genomorphs living bio-engineered weapons that we create and grow our selves." He said completely unfazed. Jared looked at the man with a raised eyebrow but inwardly he was disgusted. A name that Narumi mentioned once wrung through his head. Orochimaru.

"Funny how it isn't mentioned on your roster." Jared remarked.

"All Laboratories have their hand in something that other people wouldn't… approve of…"

Jared shrugged. He couldn't really argue the fact that Konoha Labs not only worked with scientific discoveries, medical sciences and developing new technology wasn't that hard to spot. After all he was a scientist who specialised in alternate reality and extra dimensional theories. He told himself that he shouldn't judge but Konoha Labs had a very strict policy against experimenting that consisted of living things and people. Narumi considered that gross and Jared didn't exactly disagree. So all things considered gross just weren't allowed, and if any Dr under her employ was caught committing gross acts they would be kicked out and never let back in. No matter what.

The elevator dinged and they stepped out. Jared was met with the site of weird mutated creatures, "These are Genomorphs." Dr Desmond insisted.

 _ **'What the actual fuck?'**_ Kurama thought to Jared.

 _'I know.'_ He thought to Kurama.

They strolled through the building with Desmond telling him more about CADMUS.

"So what exactly do your employers want from us exactly?" Jared asked. "It's not like you need the money or the facilities, you are certainly well equipped with that from what I can see, and you definitely have trust worthy workers." He gestured to a large Genomorph that was currently moving some equipment that was very delicate. "What do we have that you don't?"

Desmond stopped and took a deep breath; this was what he was really nervous about the whole day.

"Konoha Labs have very advanced technology." Aaah that was what they were after. Konoha Labs didn't have any contract with any suppliers. They were so independent that they developed and built their own gadgets. It was sort of like how apple operates. Everything and anything was closed off from other people and companies. They didn't work with SAMSUNG or TOSHIBA or DELL not Microsoft. They were totally self-sufficient. They had their own pharmacy label, their own medicine that they made and distributed themselves, their own hospitals even.

Their own brand everything!

No outside investors no nothing!

The fact that they had an army of androids and a Narumi blood clone for each army to oversee was a REAL factor but their competitors didn't know that.

Now what Desmond and his bosses wanted was in on that.

"And we would be very honoured to be allowed use of this technology." He said. Jared looked at him with a smirk and he snorted at Desmond.

"Konoha Labs has worked very hard to be independent, not even the Japanese Government has their hands on us. Not to mention that we are doing well because of that independency, what makes you think that we would suddenly say yes to you?" Jared suddenly stopped walking and looked at the Dr.

He saw that Desmond was just about to open his mouth. Jared raised his hand to silence him.

"And please don't give me a ridiculously huge amount of money, I've heard that before. Desmond closed his mouth then opened it again.

"Please actions speak louder than words. Instead of telling you I will show you."

Desmond made a motion with his hand that indicated that Jared should follow him. They walked till they reached a room that had a capsule in it.

"I have already seen your Genomorphs Dr." Jared said.

"Not this one." Desmond insisted. Jared sighed at the clearly desperate doctor's attempts. The doctor the typed in a few passwords then Jared saw what was in the pod, or more specifically who.

In the pod was a young man clearly no older than sixteen. He was wearing a solar suit that was white. He was clearly well developed and had a lean strong build of muscles. Jared examined him closer and noticed that his hair was black but with just the right amount of sunset red and yellow that Narumi had had at the edge of his hair. His cheeks had very, very faint whisker marks two on each cheek.

"What the fuck is this Dr Desmond?" Jared turned around to face the Dr himself who was behind the key pad. "Why is there a child in this pod?" he asked the man. Then he looked at the key pad that Desmond had typed on and saw the insignia. A big K and small r and a Japanese Kanji meaning 'Hokage' Jared didn't like where his imagination was taking him right now.

Desmond mistook the look of flabbergast on Jared's face for one of amazement and awe.

"That isn't what I think it is right?" Jared said.

Desmond thought that this finally impressed the doctor. "This is a clone made from both superman and Hokage the assassin's DNA."

Jared looked at Desmond and tried not to scream or kill the man. What Desmond had just done right here. Right now was completely and utterly gross. He had stolen someone's DNA and took it upon himself to… to pervert it and create actual copies of a person. But he didn't just do that here. No what Desmond did was worse. He mixed it with another person's and created a whole new person a living breathing being capable of independent thoughts, feelings and emotions too.

 _ **'This, this asshole!'**_ Kurama tried to get out of Jared's hoodie to try and rip of Desmond's throat. Jared was having trouble holding him back and honestly he didn't even know if he wanted to.

_'Calm down Kurama.'_

**_'Calm down! Calm the fuck down! How are you taking this so well meat Bag! That… that… Jackass cloned her! He copied her! She'd not some piece of paper that you stick in a copy machine!'_** He mentally yelled at Jared.

 _'Calm down Kurama if we want to get out of here and tell Narumi! If that Jackass notices you we won't even be able to tell her!'_ he tried to reason. Kurama calmed down a little; only a little but that didn't stop the fox from yelling a range of curse in his head.

"Is there something wrong Dr Rhodes?" Desmond questioned.

"No, but I have question." Jared said as he turned to the doctor.

"Anything."

"Why Hokage's DNA? Why some random assassin on the black markets?"

"Hokage did something that not even the most skilled human beings and non-humans could do. She defeated batman and rendered him immobile. That means that she has the potential to kill him if the need should ever arise." He stated. "Not to mention that Hokage's DNA has given us something that we didn't expect. A sort of power system circuiting through his body. Look."

Desmond pulled out a diagram of Superboy's chakra system and Jared would be lying if he said that he wasn't the least bit amazed of what Desmond had managed to do.

"We aren't sure yet what this energy system is for because we haven't been able to get Superboy to channel it but the energy itself is simply amazing!" he pulled out some files on the hologram labelled Hokage's experiments.

"The energy can take on any nature. It can be electricity or water or fire, even earth! It seems to have an influence on the elements!" said Desmond getting that mad scientists look in his eye. A look that Jared knew all too well. He got that look from time to time whenever he got… um... a little too passionate about his work. "And it is very destructive! The uses for this energy are limitless! And best of all it organic that means we can harvest it! And if we can get project Superboy to learn how to use it and mobilize it he can have a power that note even Superman has!"

Jared had heard enough.

"So what is your decision?" asked Desmond.

"On What?" Jared replied.

"On Konoha Labs and CADMUS cooperating with one another?" he badgered.

"Uhm no."

"Excellent! Maybe we shou- wait did you just say no?"

"Yes."

"Yes then?"

"No."

Jared looked at the bio scientists. "May I at least ask why?" Desmond asked.

"What you did here was genius I agree, and the findings you've made are impeccable too but the means in which you used to do this are unfavourable. This is amazing yes but this is also very… um gross."

Desmond looked at Jared with a Flabbergasted expression.

"Can you honestly tell me that both Hokage and Superman gave you their DNA for you to do as you please?" he asked looking at the doctor. "Do they even know that this clone exists?" Jared started shaking his head and he gave the man a tut-tut. "Contrary to prior beliefs just because Konoha Labs is independent that doesn't mean we're sketchy or shady." Jared said he then pointed to the Superboy clone. "What you have done here is a serious breach of ethics, morals and basic humanity. Konoha will not be associated with that."

Desmond by now looked pissed but Jared didn't care about the man's feelings anymore. He made a move to walk out but Desmond grabbed him by the wrist.

"I'm afraid that you know too much Dr Rhodes."

"What the hell." He made a move to escape the man's grip but Desmond seemed to be prepared. Out of nowhere a giant Genomorph grabbed him forcefully and then everything went black.


	5. Enter Young Justice Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically episode 1 and 2 but with my own twists.

_Wake up. Wake up!_

Jared opened his eyes sharply with a gasp. He found himself in a pod with his hands and feet bound. He looked around then found that he wasn’t alone. He saw all the proteges of the major heroes of the Justice League save for that other one speedy or something like that. They were all awake. But where was Kurama! He wasn’t in his hoodie then he looked and found that the fox had been placed in a pod of his own.

“Um he’s staring.” Kid Flash said. Jared looked in front and saw that the Superboy unit was active.

“Uhm KF maybe we shouldn’t offend the guy that can fry us with a sing look?” Robin said. Batman’s protégé.

“What it’s not like I said it! Can he even talk?”

“Yes he can.” Superboy said in an offended tone.

“So you can talk uh?” Kid Flash said. “And so that’s how you thank us, we set you free and you dunk us? Real nice.” Kid Flash chastised the clone.

“You can think independently yes?” said a much more calm voice Jare looked over and saw that it was Aqualad.

“Yes.” The clone answered.

“The Genomes taught you telepathically, right?” he tried to get more information.”

“Yes.”

“Wow! Remarkable!” Jared couldn’t help but comment.

“Um who are you exactly?” asked Aqualad.

“Oh how rude of me! I’m Dr Jared Rhodes.” Jared said they all faced him now.

“Wait you can’t be that Jared Rhodes. The one who wrote ‘idiot’s guide to pocket dimensions’?” surprisingly it was Kid flashed who asked.

“Actually yes that was one of my first books. It was a bitch to get published because the university thought that it was all a load of crap, but they did anyway, I think it’s because they felt sorry for me.” He said.

“No way man, that book was totally awesome to the max!” All of a sudden Kid Flash became his new superfan; Jared would be lying if he said that didn’t make him happy.

“Your theory on existing and non-existing dimensions was brilliant! When are you going to write another one?” Jared was truly flattered. In truth not that many people bought his book or treated him seriously but the fact that one person out there appreciated his work made it all worth it. And the fact that one person turned out to be Kid Flash a superhero didn’t hurt. For so long as just one person liked his work he would publish another.

“I guess I’ll publish another one soon. But there will only be one copy. Do you want it kid?” he asked the speedster. Kid Flash seemed to visibly glow with happiness. “Of course sir!”

A loud throat clearing seemed to kill the budding bromance between the too. It was Robin. “Aren’t you the second in command of Konoha Labs? What are you doing in place like this?”

“Well I don’t think that this is the right time for that.” He said.

“It’s cool man! I’m sure you’ve got a good reason.” Kid Flash said. Robin gave Kid Flash a pointed look. What good reason could there be for one of the heads of a major science lab be here of all places unless it was a deal gone wrong. He narrowed his eyes, the idea that a company like Konoha Labs could be working with the bad guys was really chilling.

“Now back to the matter at hand” said Aqualad as he nudged his head to Superboy’s direction.

“Who are you anyway? What are you?” asked Robin

“I am the Superboy a Genomorph. Created from the DNA of the superman and the Hokage. I was created to replace him should he ever perish or destroy him should he ever turn from the light.” He told them.

“Are you serious?” asked Jared.

“Yes I am serious.”

Jared couldn’t help but think about that. These people. Whatever they called themselves stole Narumi’s DNA somehow and managed to clone her. Seriously that was just… fucking sick. Jared tried to turn away from the clone but to his right he found Kurama in his own smaller pod

 _‘What the hell are you doing in one of those pod thingies?!’_ Jared thought to Kurama.

 ** _‘I was gonna help ya escape but I didn’t wanna blow our cover. We can’t have these jackasses connecting me to you because if that happens they will connect the company to ‘Hokage’’_** Kurama thought mentally.

 _‘So that’s why you let those goons knock me out, so that you could escape and be found elsewhere and you wouldn’t be connected to me genius!’_ Jared praised the fox.

**_‘Uhm… Yeah that’s why I let those dudes knock you out… he, he.’_ **

Jared sweat dropped. _‘You let them knock me out because you wanted me hurt didn’t you?’_

 ** _‘Who’s to say? I guess we’ll never know…’_** the Kitsune gave an overdramatic sigh. Jared thought up some very offensive words knowing full well that the fox could hear him then the doors opened.

Mark Desmond walked in to the room.

“Look a ragtag team of sidekicks together.” He said. Kid Flash was going to give a very nasty remark but Desmond turned to Jared’s pod.

“I’m sorry Dr that you weren’t smart enough to go with my offer.” He said with a sneer. He looked Jared with a very mad look.

“Uh dude what’s he talking about?” Kid Flash stated the obvious.

“No matter now.” He shrugged then turned to the Genomorph. “Clone all of them.” He pointed to everyone even the fox. “But reprogram these clones to act as spies.” Then he pointed to Jared specifically “and reprograms his clone to report back to his employer and to tell him that they should partner with CADMUS.” He said then turned to the door to walk away, but he stopped and looked at Superboy. “And you go back your to your pod.” He ordered.

“The fox keep it around though I want to examine this fine specimen.” He said as looked at the fox with a mad glint in his eyes. Kurama growled at him and tried to set him on fire but sadly the fire he shot at the Dr didn’t make it out of his pod. He growled even louder and bared his teeth. “Fine specimen indeed.” Then he walked out.

Superboy made a motion to do the same but someone stopped him. Robin.

“Are you going to do exactly what he says?” Robin asked. “Don’t you have any free will?”

“CADMUS made me. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for them.” Superboy tried to defend.

“Your defensive tone says otherwise.” Said Jared “Dude have you ever even seen the sun?” he asked. “We could show you the sun.”

“I’m pretty sure that it’s after midnight now, but we could show you the moon! Right Jare.” Kid Flash looked to Jared. “Uhm sorry can I call you Jare please?” it seemed that Kid Flash was turning out to being quit the Fan Boy.

“Sure man it’s cool.” Said Jared.

 ** _‘You’re enjoying this aren’t you?’_** Kurama snorted in his head.

 _‘Jealous?’_ Jared teased, but the fox remained silent on the other end.

Superboy seemed to be in deep thought about it all, but with the glowing of the Genome’s horns he was on his way out but he heard Aqualad say.

“Ask yourself, what would Superman do?” Aqualad urged but Superboy just kept walking away.

* * *

 

They all ended up escaping everyone. They got the attention of the Justice League but at the time Jared was unconscious because of the explosion. Kurama on the other hand seemed to have bonded with Aqualad considering the fact that he was being cradled by the Aquatic Superheroes arms right now. He appreciated the boy’s cool exterior and character.

You can imagine what happened when the Justice League arrived. You can imagine their reaction… especially Batman’s.

Batman stepped of the hover plate that was made from Green Lantern’s ring; he already had a punishment planned out for the teens but when he spotted the teen next to them that looked like superman. When he stepped forward and showed the Superman S on the front of his shirt Batman was taken back but he didn’t show it.

“Is that what I think it is?” he asked.

“He doesn’t like to be called an ‘It’.” Kid Flash tried to say in a not so subtle way but Superboy didn’t blow up or anything like that. He calmly said.

“I am Superboy I was created by CADMUS. I am Superman’s clone.” That got the League’s attention, but if he was Superman’s clone than why didn’t he look exactly like him. What was with the faint lines running up his cheeks? And why did his hair have that colouring at its ends?

“But my DNA was mixed with Hokage’s.” All hell broke loose. Mutterings started in between the Leaguers.

_‘What the fuck did that kid say?’_

_‘Well shit.’_

_‘This is most surprising.’_

_‘My goodness.’_

_‘Well that was unexpected.’_

‘OMG does this mean that soops has an assassin baby mama now?’ Flash got a whack upside the head courtesy of Black Cannery for that one.

“Talk **now**.” Batman said in his leader voice.

And that’s what they did. They told him what happened. How they decided to prove themselves by putting out the fire at CADMUS. About the secrete elevator they found and how they found Superboy. About how they were ambushed and how Desmond wanted to clone them. About how they found Jared in a pod like them.

“And the fox?” Green Arrow questioned pointing his hand in the direction of Aqualad who had the fox nestled into his arms perfectly comfortable. Everyone missed the glare Batman directed it.

“We don’t know how CADMUS got their hands on Hokage’s partner, but chances are that this one is a clone of the original.” Robin said.

Batman raised his eyebrow at that but no one noticed because of the mask; that was the obvious explanation... but if that really was the original than that would mean that Hokage was without a partner at the moment. She was weaker than before. But if this was a clone than that would mean that the fox was meant for Superboy. Would that mean that the fox was a necessity for Hokage’s strange powers?

They had an argument and that’s how Young Justice was formed.

Jared was still unconscious at the time and he probably had a concussion and Kurama was taking a nap in Aqualad’s arms, his arms were comfortable he concluded. __

* * *

**_ Batman and Robin’s Private conversation. _ **

“Hey Batman there’s something that I need to tell ya about Hokage.” Robin told Batman in the Batmobile. Batman set the car on auto pilot and paid attention to Robin.

“Is it something that will help us catch her?” Batman asked her.

“I don’t know you take a look.” Said Robin as he pressed a button on his wrist watch and a hologram appeared showing Superboy’s Chakra system.

“What exactly am I looking at?” asked Batman closely examining the image in front of him.

“These are the files I downloaded from CADMUS when we saw Superboy’s pod.” He said. “I some of the files in the car but this is what got my attention.” He gestured to the chakra system. “They call this an energy system. What it does is create some sort energy but get this the energy is organic.” He said. “His body makes the energy on its own and then stores it into these coils.” He gestured to the two ponds like shapes that were next to his kidneys. “Then the energy is distributed throughout the body.” Gestured to the place that the energy was flowing. It was flowing everywhere from his stomach to his feet to his fingers even his mouth.

“That’s strange; Superman doesn’t have this kind of bio-structure.” He stated and thought for a moment. Robin decided that he should make his theory known.

“Don’t think that this was caused by Superman’s DNA I think Superboy inherited this from Hokage.” Robin said. “Hokage is human yes but she has shown signs of being a special human.” Batman thought on it. Hokage did teleport in a swirl of leaves and she was faster than the average human considering that she managed to outmanoeuvre that day she assassinated the British Prime minister. He did manage to handcuff her but she broke them by pure strength. Hokage wasn’t just some human assassin who was really good at the job. She was more and that’s what made her so good at her job.

“Ok thanks; what we’ll do is study this more in the Batcave, send those files to the bat computer.” He said as he switched the car back to manual and drove it himself; it was a really long drive.

* * *

 

“This used to be the Justice League’s old head Quarters until it was compromised.” Said Batman as he explained to the protege's their new base of operations.

Green Lantern floated behind him carrying a heavy load with his ring.

“You guys will go on our more covert and undercover missions that we can’t do because of our celebrity.”

“Missions real missions?” asked Robin.

“Yes but the more covert ones. We on the other hand will take care of the big badies. There’s a reason why we have these big targets on our chests.” Said Flash.

“Awesome!” said Kid flash.

“This is most agreeable.” Said Kaldur. Kurama had made it a point to nest on his shoulders. Kurama had not left Kaldur’s person since the whole CADMUS fiasco. Kaldur reached to scratch Kurama behind the ears and he made a pleased purr. Everyone looked at them.

“Why are you two so chummy?” asked Kid flash. He flashed next to Kaldur and scratched him as well and Kurama purred even deeper.

“If I were you I would get away from that thing KF you don’t know when it will decide to set you on fire.” Robin said in obvious disdain for the Fox. He still hadn’t let go of the fact that the fox had set his cape on fire.

“Speaking of that fox what are we gonna do about it?” asked Green Arrow.

“We’re going to lock it up that’s what.” Said Batman. The fox seemed to understand this and looked directly to batman. ‘ _Those eyes are too intelligent to be an animal’s eyes.’_ Batman thought.

“Wait Batman you can’t it’s just a harmless creature.” Said Kaldur in Kurama’s defence. In Kaldur’s defence he didn’t know that the fox could talk or that he had a name.

“That ‘harmless creature’ as you like to refer to it breath can fire from its mouth and can do a whole bunch of other things that we don’t know about. We don’t even have a profile for him.” Batman said in his normally seldom voice. “We need to lock it up. Who knows what will happen if we set it free, or if it make its way back to its master.”

Kurama growled at batman. He was seriously resisting the urge to leap from Aqualad’s arms and rip the emo bat’s throat out. He really just wanted to set them all on fire but he knew he couldn’t take them all in his current form. He was but a kit after all he could just dispel this body and return to his seal in Narumi and she could clone another body for him to inhabit again but he really needed to stay close to this team and keep an eye on Superboy. He also didn’t want to up and disappear on Aqualad like that and make him look bad for trusting him. He really appreciated the boy’s character and calm ways. It was a breath of fresh air after 3 generations of loud and rash Uzumakis. He had no problem with returning back to Narumi but he really didn’t want to be the one to have to explain to her that she had a one month old son that was the same age as her. Yep better just leave that one to Jared.

“We can compromise.” Kaldur offered. “The fox won’t leave the premises of the mountain I will take care of that. He will always be watched at all times. We will feed him even.” Kaldur tried.

“Like a pet?” asked green arrow, Kurama growled at him he wasn’t a pet. He was an all-powerful Biju that could reduce this HQ of theirs into rubble if they pissed him of. “I guess he doesn’t like to be referred to as a pet doesn’t he?” Green arrow said as he backed away slowly. 

“As a guest if he doesn’t mind.” Kaldur said. Kurama calmed down a little at that, he nodded and set his head down on Kaldur’s shoulder.

“No.” Batman said plainly without any emotion. Kaldur caste a pleading look to his mentor Aquaman. Aquaman looked to Batman.

“Old friend we are supposed to trust these kids, right?” he said. “The let us start here, with the fox. We can trust them to keep the fox under watchful eyes. The will be vigilant.” He tried to persuade his colleague. Batman looked at everyone. He thought for a while.

“Ok.” He said, and then he looked to Kaldur specifically. “If anything happens with that fox it will be _your_ so _responsibility_. I _will_ hold _you_ _accountable_.” He emphasized those words making them heavy. The atmosphere became tense.

“I accept any consequence.” Said Kaldur. Kurama looked at the teen and he saw something that he had only seen twice in two people. His father the sage of six paths and in Narumi. Kaldur’s eyes held a spark in them. Kurama knew then that he could trust this kid.

“Another member will be joining your team.” The flash said suddenly breaking the tension. Kid Flash reacted faster than… we a flash.

“Oh come on I knew you guys didn’t trust us!” he accused them. But then at the far end of the room walked in Martian Manhunter and a cute green girl walked in. “This is Miss Martian she is Martian Manhunter’s niece. She will be joining you.” He said. Kid Flash wasted no time flashing to her.

 “Hey, Kid Flash.” He said in an aloof way.

“And that’s RobinAqualadandSuperboy they’re less important.” he said really fast. Kurama yipped to her from Aqualad’s shoulders.

“Hi! I’m Megan Mortts!” she said enthusiastically. Kurama knew right then and there that she and he weren’t going to be seeing much of each other as long as he could help it.

She turned her eyes to Superboy who hadn’t said a word all this time. She morphed her hair black then at the ends it was a mix between blond and red. Narumi’s signature sunset hair, in the end.

“I like your hair.” She said shyly to him. Superboy had the briefest of smiles on his face. Then Kid Flash flashed in-between them in a friendly hug.

Kaldur turned to Kurama and cradled him in his arms. “Today is a new day.” he said. But the moment was ruined when they heard the sound of someone else walking into the area; a limping man walked into the room. That man was Jared Rhodes.

* * *

 

When Jared woke up he noticed that he was in a room. A really comfortable room. He tried to stand up and he struggled at first but he stumbled. He tried again and he made it. He didn’t know where he was. He limply walked to the automatic doors. He walked down the hall and kept on walking till he heard voices. He didn’t know who the voices belonged to. He didn’t know where Kurama was and that worried him but he kept on walking down the hall. The voices became louder and clearer.

 _“I like your hair he hair.”_ He heard what sounded like a girl say he walked closer and he saw human figures but he made the mistake of breathing too loudly and they all turned to him.

“Dr Rhodes! You’re OK!” said an overly excited Kid Flash as he Flashed to the doctor’s side. Jared was taken back a little by that.

“Yes Flash-san. I am OK.” He said. Jared looked better than what he did look like 24 hours ago. Jared’s bright emerald green eyes weren’t as brilliant as they were only 33 hours ago they were dimmer. His untameable curly black hair was still wild and crazy and his brown skin seemed to glisten because of the sweat he was drenched in and the diamond stud earrings he liked to wear where miraculously still on him. Jared was tired right now and he looked like it. Basically he looked like a teenager recovering from a drug trip.

 ** _‘I see you are awake meat bag.’_** He said mentally.

 _‘Yeah I’m awake.’_ He thought to Kurama.

_‘What happened and where are we?’_

**_‘What happened is you passed out like a punk ass.’_** Jared looked at him with a deadpan expression.

 ** _‘What? It’s not like you didn’t.’_** Jared sighed he knew that Kurama was sadistically sarcastic but seriously right now of all times? _‘Ok then what happened?’_

**_‘Then the little sidekicks banded together with the clone and they escaped with your punk ass, but that Orochimaru copycat used his own experimental chemical on himself and turned into this real ugly motherfucker and almost killed everyone while you were taking a nap. Then those guys that you talk about, Justice League or something like that. They were all wearing Spandex tights! Can you believe that? Just like those green things back home. At least these ones don’t do that weird sunset thing don’t even get me started on that.’_ **

_‘Yes I can. I told you they do that remember?”_

**_“I didn’t think you were serious.’_ **

Jared sighed again. This fox was going to be the death of him he swore.

 ** _‘Then all the kiddies suddenly grew a pair and started their own team. Sort of like a Junior Justice Brats or something like that.’_** He remarked in an offhand way. ‘Then they took us to their super not so secrete hide out and now we’re here.’ He finished.

A silence took over their linked minds. It wasn’t an awkward one but neither was it a comfortable one either.

“Thank you for taking care of me Flash-san.” Said Jared. He and Kurama’s mental conversation had gone unnoticed by the people around them.

“Don’t think about it man.” said Kid Flash.

“Hi I’m Miss Martian.” Greeted Megan. _‘She’s trying too hard.’_ He thought to himself. But Kurama heard him.

 ** _‘I know I’ve noticed.’_** Kurama made his own thoughts regarding the green girl known.

 _‘You know that means she’s hiding something right?_ ’ said Jared. He saw Kurama shrug from Aqualad’s arms. Jared raised an eyebrow at his location in the Atlantian boy’s arms. He was going to say something about it when he heard a voice behind him say.

“Hello Dr Rhodes.” Jared jumped and looked behind him and saw the dark knight himself. Ok that was creepy. Seriously though it was very creepy. Normal people don’t sneak up behind you then suddenly talk like there’s nothing wrong with creeping behind people. There was something wrong with that in Jared’s opinion.

“Um hi Batman.” Said Jared.

“I would like to ask you some questions Dr Rhodes if you don’t mind?” he said in a polite manner. Jared just nodded.

“How were you captured by CADMUS anyway?”

“I wasn’t captured I was invited.” Jared told Batman. Batman was fazed by that but no one noticed. No one ever notices.

“You were invited?” he asked Jared. And Jared nodded.

“We had an offer to buy some of our stock-”

“Wait you guys are selling now!” exclaimed both Kid Flash and Robin but both for different reasons. Kid Flash because he really loved the work that Konoha did, he always loved the fact that they had _one_ owner because that meant that they never just rolled over to what a bunch of old assed dudes that didn’t care about the work but only for the money. Robin on the other hand exclaimed because he had heard on many occasions Bruce scream about how he was losing a fortune thanks to Konoha Labs, Now that he heard from Jared Rhodes of all people, someone who didn’t just work there but was second in command he could totally calm Bruce down.

Bruce on the other hand didn’t make any visible reactions but inside there was a storm going on. After all the time that he had been trying to buy into Konoha Labs now out of all times they were _finally_ selling. He could finally put an end to the financial crisis his Labs had been suffering-

“Say it ain’t so!” over dramatized Kid Flash who looked on the verge of tears.

“Calm down man we aren’t selling!” Jared tried.

“But you were considering it!” said Kid Flash.

“Dude that’s not what happened! Seriously! What happened is we got this email the other day with an offer and we were gonna throw it with the rest of the pile but there was a _threat_ …” Jared explained to an emotional Kid Flash.

As the explanation went on Kid Flash calmed down a bit and sighed, he really liked the tech and the breakthroughs that Konoha labs made ever since they were introduced to the public. It just broke his heart when he heard that they were selling. Bruce on the other hand wasn’t happy in the slightest; Robin turned his head towards his mentor and knew that he wouldn’t be in a good mood tonight.

“So you see our Labs don’t tolerate that kind of behaviour or _those_ kinds of experiments and Desmond didn’t really take it well.” Jared said.

“So what are you going to do now?” asked Kid Flash.

“What I’m going to do now is book the next flight to Tokyo and get back to Konoha Labs then tell the big boss what happened. She’ll find a way to deal with this.” He said idly.

“Wait did you say _she_?” asked Robin.

“OMG Konoha Labs is owned by a _girl_?” said Kid flash with wide eyes.

 _‘Shit why did I say that?’_ Jared scolded himself.

**_‘Way to go numb nutts. Now they know Gender of the owner next thing you know you will be telling them her name facial features, height credentials ID numb-’_ **

_‘I get it Kurama I screwed up.’_ Jared mentally remarked to the snarky fox.

“Anyway she’ll find a way to deal with this.” He told them.

“You can’t go like this Rhodes-san. You should take a shower get a fresh pair of clothes on you and if you want we can just teleport you to Tokyo.” Offered Kid Flash.

“Really? Because I don’t want to intrude…” Jared tried but he knew all that sounded so good.

“Nonsense man!” Said Kid Flash. “The Showers are that way.” He pointed to the communal showers. “Let me walk you there man.” Kid Flash and Jared made their way there.

“I’ve never seen him this happy before.” Flash remarked.

“I guess people get like that when they meet their heroes.” Green Arrow remarked.

“I thought _I_ was his hero.” Flash whined.

“I’ll take my leave.” Batman said but they could all tell that he was in a bad mood. He was muttering on his way to the Zeta tubes. And left.

* * *

 

 _‘How are we gonna tell her?’_ Jared suddenly thought to Kurama in the shower. He was washing his hair but now He finally had some privacy to have a telepathic conversation with Kurama without people looking at him weirdly.

 ** _‘Tell her what?’_** Kurama replied from his comfortable position in Aqualad’s lap, to everyone else he looked like he was taking a nap. **_‘That her DNA was stolen? That someone copied her genetic make-up? That someone stole a piece of her and used it to create another? That she suddenly shares a son with some naïve tights wearing super weirdo? That her son is the same age as her?’_**

Jared winced _‘Well yeah.’_

**_‘I don’t know you’ll have to get out of this kiddie play house first.’_ **

_‘What do you mean ‘you’ as in singular. You mean we. We are telling her together.’ _He emphasised the together part.

**_‘No you’re the only one that’s actually going to get to her, the creepy assed pedo emo bat won’t let me go. I’m under arrest.’_ **

_‘Can you even arrest an animal?’_

**_‘Apparently you can.’_ **

Jared sighed in the shower. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what how he was going to approach this to Narumi. Tell her that Kurama is going AWOL that she had a child all of a sudden. He just didn’t know anymore.

* * *

 

A few minutes later he was done. When he exited the shower he found a pair of black jeans, a royal blue dress shirt and some sneakers on one of the benches in the locker room. He quickly dressed and didn’t even bother to comb his hair. He never could get it to obey gravity.

He entered the main room where he saw some pizza there waiting for him. He looked around and saw that some of the leaguers were still there helping to clean up the place. Namely Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow and the Flash. He walked over to the small kitchen island and proceeded to eat the pizza with a cool-drink can. While he was eating he looked around and saw that everyone seemed to have their own thing going on.

Robin was playing some game on his PSP; Miss Maritain was just floating on the spot seemingly displaced and alone. Kid Flash was somewhere I the building doing whatever. Superboy was leaning against the wall like some lone wolf. He winced when he saw that. Narumi had made it quite clear how much she hated Angsty, moody, dark _temes_ he wasn’t looking forward to telling her about _that_. She could be over dramatic sometimes, and finally Aqualad was seating on a coach with Kurama on his lap napping, at the back of his mind he noticed all the times that he had seen Aqualad today he had Kurama somewhere on his person. Weather he was cradling him or he was resting on the Atlantian hero’s shoulder or lap. _How_ did _that_ happen? He didn’t know. They bonded effortlessly.

When Jared finished his pizza he tried to find a dumpster to throw away the box and the cool-drink can but Miss Martian who was oh so eager to please took it off his hands with a too enthusiastic “I’ve got that!” he didn’t have to worry about it anymore. He stretched then sighed. It was time to go.

“Thank you all for your hospitality and allowing me to be your guest in your home.” Jared bowed to them. It wasn’t usually his style to be so formal but living in Japan you not only learn the courtesy’s there you emulate them, even unconsciously.

 “Now… uhm those Zeta tubes you were talking about?” just then Kid Flash appeared out of nowhere.

“Over here Jare!” he pointed to the big circular things he had seen Batman disappear into. “Just give me the details of the place you wanna get to.”

“Tokyo Japan. Kanazaki district upper a level.” Jared told him. Kid Flash typed in the co-ordinates. The computer responded.

 _“Authorisation Kid Flash, Teleporting individual to Tokyo Japan.”_ The computer responded.

“Now Jared you might end up in some weird place or an alley because that’s where we hide our Zeta platforms.” Kid Flash warned Jare just nodded. He was tired and he just wanted to go home to his labs and have a nice well deserved nap. The machine warmed itself up

“Hey Kid flash, do you wanna keep in touch?” He asked. In truth he really liked Kid Flash. He was a really charming guy once you get over his obvious ADHD and his sarcasm. Jared knew enough of that from hanging around Narumi. Kid Flash seemed to start glowing at the prospect. He nodded eagerly. “Do you have a pen-?” he asked, Jared blinked and suddenly the speedster had a pen and a small note book in his hand. “Ok kid this is my Skype address. If you wanna video chat sometime don’t hesitate okay?” Said Jared as he wrote his contact details information. “Talk to me any day of the week except for Tuesday and Thursday. Call me at any time between 10 AM and 04PM ‘kay?” he said.

The Zeta generator was finally at fired up Jared stepped into the beams and disappeared. Leaving a grinning Kid Flash in his wake. When Jared was finally gone Kid Flash couldn’t contain it anymore. Jumped up in the air, squealed and giggled hugging the piece of paper close to his chest. When he realised what he had done he looked around and saw everyone staring at him. He looked to his mentor and saw a smirk and he just knew right then and there that Flash was never going to let him live this down.

“OOOOOh someone has a man crush.” Said Flash before laughing and doubling over clutching his sides because the face that Kid Flash made after his joke was just _priceless_. Yes he was _never_ going to let his protege live this down. _Ever_.

* * *

 

“Jare-kun! Where have you been!! What took you so long?” exclaimed and overly energised Narumi. “I was getting ready to go on a man hunt for you dude!”

Jared looked up at her. She had that big grin on her face that he loved so much. “Hey Narumi-chan! I don’t know. I was kidnapped and no need to take such drastic measures yet.” Said Jared.

Narumi seemed to get worried at the last comment. “What do you mean kidnapped! And where’s Kurama?”

“Narumi I think you need to sit down…” Jared said in his serious voice Narumi thought that his serious face wasn’t complete without his glasses but Jared was in his serious zone and she knew from the look in his eyes that she couldn’t be light hearted right now. She needed to serious like Jare was being now.

“Narumi when I went to America I went to a place called CADMUS. The head scientist there name was Mark Desmond and he did something…” Jared told her. He told her everything that happened. He told her about the secrete Labs under CADMUS. He told her about the Genomorphs. About Superboy…

She seriously lost her head when he got to that part.

“They. Stole. My. DNA.” She said in a calm way.

“Yes Naru.”

“Then. They. Mixed. It. With. Some else’s?” she continued

“Yes Naru.”

“And. They. Grew. A person from that.”

“Yes Naru.”

“I have a son…”

“Narumi-chan, you don’t have to be the boy’s mother he’s your age.” Jared tried to reason. He knew what he was saying was rather cruel considering what he heard from Kid Flash about how Superman treated Superboy but he also knew that Narumi already had a Kid of her own. A family of her own even if they were on some distant universe out there. Narumi had a husband and daughter somewhere out there that were devastated with her disappearance and probably thought her and from what he heard from Narumi and Kurama about her husband Jared not only doubted that Kakashi had moved on he _knew_ it.

“But he’s my son.”

“Narumi you didn’t cheat on your husband.”

“That’s not it!” she suddenly screamed. “What those bastards did is called bloodline theft where I come from; and people pay very _high_ prices for that.” She seethed. Jared knew that this raged far beyond her now. “I’ve seen people try to do things like that Jare and do you know what kind of a fine you pay in the Elemental Nations for something like that?” she asked. Jared shook his head in a ‘no’ motion. “They pay with their lives Jared.” Said Narumi. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was remembering an incident no doubt like this one in some way.

“These people… whoever they are; are going to pay that price as well.” She said. Jared was slightly scared of her now.

“Narumi-chan…”

“I know what you’re thinking Jare-kun.” She stated. “I know that you think that I’m being a bit too rash… but Jared I feel so violated now.”

“Narumi-chan…”

“Jare I want you to dig up everything you can find on CADMUS, no matter how small. Leave no stone unturned. I want anything that can lead me to whoever decided that they had the right to do something like this.” She hissed that last sentence.

“And Superboy?” he asked. She turned around to face him.

“He doesn’t have any name other than that?” she sighed, Jared shook his head no again.

“I’ll meet him and ask him his name.” she stated.

“Narumi-chan… you don’t even know this kid… and he’s not your _real_ kid, he is the same age as you…” Jared tried to insist. He knew that what he was doing was essentially wrong, that he was encouraging her to treat him in the same way Superman did. But there was difference between her and superman. She was the exact _same_ _age_ as her _son_. She already had a family of her own, he felt sorry for Superboy. Really he did but he had _Narumi’s_ best interests at heart.

Narumi looked to Jared. Jared was right; in fact she didn’t know anything about him. What he looked like? What was his favourite food? His favourite colour? Did he like pets? What was his thought on Ramen?

“If you _knew_ that this was going to happen, _how_ this was going to happen would you have taken measures to prevent it?” he asked. He had no idea how this happen either… well he knew how he was a scientist after all but he didn’t know _how_ they acquired her DNA.

“You are right Jared. I don’t know him.” she said answering his first scentence. “But there is no use of asking what would I have done if I knew how, when or if it could happen. It’s just a stupid question that doesn’t need to be answered because there is a Superboy. There will always be a Superboy. He is real, he is alive. He has a beating heart and he is just as much of a person as you or me and I will treat him that way. Jared he _exists_.” She emphasized that last word.

For the longest time in her life people either looked at her with disdain, fear annoyance or pure hatred. Narumi could bear that enough but what she couldn’t bear was when the villagers started acting like she wasn’t there. Like she didn’t exist. That was sharper and more painful than any word they said to her. Any hateful glance they threw her, because at least then she knew she was there. When they started ignoring her that was when she was at the verge of breaking.

If she could help it, she would not allow _anyone_ least of all her _son_ to be treated like that, and certainly not from his _mother_.

Narumi turned around and started walking out of Jared’s lab. Jared didn’t even try to stop her because if he did… what would he do then?

* * *

 

Narumi didn’t start talking to him again until midday the next day.

“Can you tell me what else happened?”

He then told her about the side kicks and their Junior Justice League or whatever it was that they called themselves. And he told her about Kurama being ‘Under Arrest’ and his self-appointed mission to keep an eye on Superboy.

“No problem, Kurama will dispel anytime soon and return to the seal.” She gestured to her stomach. “After all, he is just possessing a shadow clone all he needs to do is disspel himself and I’ll clone him again, he’ll come back when he needs too, for now he can just hang out with those kids till we find a way to get around this situation.”  

Jared couldn’t help but stare at her in awe. She was just processing all of this so well and it was amazing. He didn’t know what he would do if he was in the same situation as she was but he knew that he probably would have run away from it all like a coward or tried to seek the answers he needed at the bottom of a bottle of beer. Narumi was a person and a human yes, and humans were known for being weak, and cowardice creatures but it seemed that Narumi was _special._

She was going to actually try to be a mother to Superboy. He wondered if all mothers felt that way towards their children weather they were intentional or not. Jared himself had been a product of an assault on his mother when she was 14. She raised him with the help of her family and just bailed out on her when he had the chance. He realized now that he only did that because he always thought that she regretted him, that’s why he always worked so hard in school and became a nerd. To make her proud. He was always afraid that if she could turn back time she would have just taken the other way. That’s why he tried to put some distance between them by going to university on a scholarship. He didn’t need the answer to that question.

 _“If you knew this was gonna happen would you have avoided it, even if this was the end result.”_ What happened to his mother was bad. What happened to Narumi was bad. And he doubted that they prayed to God or Kami that they were thankful it did because it brought them to their lives but he also doubted that they loved him or Superboy any less because of that.

When Narumi left his Lab Jared whipped out his phone and dialed a number he hadn’t dialed in a long time. The phone rang and someone picked up.

_‘Hello?’_

‘Hi mom it’s me Jared. I know I haven’t called in a while but I called to tell you that I’m sorry for being disconnected for a while… and I love you.’


	6. New Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narumi has never been alone, even with Kurama gone she wasn't about to start now.

Narumi was known in Konoha for not possessing the ability to take things well. This was the girl who couldn’t move on over spilt Ramen without having a memorial service and a decent funeral… for her bowl of ramen. Even that was when she was 12 and had much matured during her time with Jiraiya this aspect about her was not something she had grown out of. As a ninja this was something that greatly hindered her, and she knew it.

But when she voiced her thoughts to Kakashi in his kitchen during breakfast (which was just food rations because of the war) he quickly shut her up. He had wrapped his arms around her and told her that was one of the things he loved most about her. Narumi’s eyes widened at that when he said that. She realised how close they were. Her face was inches from his.

She wasn’t thinking when she did that. She just looked deep into his sincere sole black eye and just did what she did. Her hand slowly rose up and cupped his masked cheek. Kakashi leaned into her touch. She attentively hooked her hands into the mask and slowly pulled it down. Kakashi had a problem he didn’t express it. His arms tensed and held her to him tighter as if he were afraid she would disappear, that this was just some fantasy. She leaned into him. He stood absolutely still afraid that he would scare her off. Narumi came closer and kissed him lightly in the lips but for some reason that wasn’t enough for her. She raised her hands up on his face and framed his face with her small delicate hands.

She smashed their lips together with ferocity. His hands held her tighter. He responded moving his own lips against hers. It became more heated and faster. She bit his lip and she heard a growl escape him. That sound alone seemed to have lit a fire in hers. Narumi purred. But that seemed to send him of haywire. The kiss became more intense he picked her up and placed her on the counter top and Narumi instinctively wrapped her legs around him. His kisses moved lower to her neck and he nipped the skin there electing cute little yelps from her. Then suddenly out of nowhere he bit her. She screamed in ecstasy and he grunted his approval lapping up the blood there. Narumi ran her hand through his (surprisingly soft) silver locks. Narumi didn’t know what came over her and she also didn’t know that her eyes were red with slits in them either. Her fangs grew sharper and she bit him too and lapped up the blood there.

They looked into each other’s eyes then; hers red with slits, his pure black and radiating with power and control. He was and Alpha and it was showing. Narumi was both exhilarated and turned on at the same time… Somewhere at the back of their minds they should have thought of what they were doing. Why they shouldn’t be doing this. But everything just felt so right. They were acting on feelings and emotions that… that had _always_ been there, _always_ , just always ignored. Never noticed and totally unnoticed. Because these feelings had gone on unnoticed and never checked they had just grown and now… now they were just totally flowing freely from them because there was no logic involved in this moment. They were acting on _pure_ instinct.

* * *

 

Narumi shook the memory from her head. She was sitting on the top of Konoha Tower looking at the sunset. She had been sitting there for a while now and for some reason that particular memory had popped up.

The day Kakashi and she had _mated_. A shiver went up her spine at the word. She eventually started revisiting all her memories while she was sitting there, her early memories in the orphanage. The first time that the third Hokage, her beloved Jiji bought her an apartment, when he took her out for Ramen later that day, her fist day in the academy. All the times she pulled a prank and yet somehow the Anbu still couldn’t catch her, her graduation test by Mizuki. The night she found out about Kurama… the first day she met Kakashi. Now that she thought about it she had fallen for him the moment she looked into his eyes. She knew back then that he had walked into her prank on purpose to indulge her and that touched her, the when he looked them all in the eyes she felt her heart stop. Because his eyes. They were like hers. They were hiding deep pain and at that moment they had connected on a profound level.

Narumi sighed when she thought of that day. She felt like she was losing control, losing the grip of things. Her husband and baby were both Far away out of her reach back in her Dimension doing whatever they were doing.

They had probably finished rebuilding the village by now, and hopefully with Yamato’s help regrown the forests of Konohagakure. Sakura, Hinata and Ino were probably at the hospital treating the long term trauma patients. Shika would definitely be Jonin commander by now yet probably complaining about how troublesome it was. She hoped that Shino had found someone by now, and she wondered that by now since the threat of Madara was gone that Kiba had finally got around to proposing to Hinata and if Hiashi had castrated him yet… if Neji and Tenten were finally together. Did Sasuke give Sakura a chance like she begged him to before going into the battle field? Were Bushy brows and Gai still bushy brows and Gai? Was Kakashi alright?

She was afraid about that last one because Kakashi had lost so many people he loved now his wife was far war away in a different reality, Miyu. Her beautiful Miya had an older but younger brother now. How big was she? Did her hair still look like a silver sunset whenever her hair caught the light?

Narumi started crying. During all the time that she had been here she still hadn’t found a way to get back home! Was she ever! Narumi sobbed a little louder this time.

 ** _‘Kit calm down, you will find a way to get back.’_** Kurama thought to her. Even though he was on the other side of the world their mind link was still strong because the rest of Kurama as still inside the seal, inside her.

“Kurama… just… don’t…” she sobbed and hiccupped in-between, here and there. She was just not there yet.

 ** _‘Kit the people that love you… I don’t think they’ll be able to get along without you.’_** He said to her. **_‘Kit there is nothing like you, no one that could ever replace you for them.’_** He said. He knew first-hand what he was talking about. **_‘The people whose lives you’ve touched the people that met you. The people that you saved by eliminating the Uchiha teme. Those people are never going to forget you… and the people who actually knew you.’_** He struggled he didn’t know how to explain it to her.

 ** _‘Kit a world without you alive in it… whether you are eating Ramen pranking store owners saving people and believing in the most blood stained people. A world without Narumi being Narumi is a world without hope.’_** He tried to explain to her how much she meant to all of them. How much she meant to him and even the people she was around. Even here she had touched so many lives.

Jared’s life, all the geeks and total nerds that worked for her, all the people that she saved because of the Medical department of her company Konoha labs, the people who were affected by her company. **_‘So please kit. Never forget that again.’_** He said. Then it was silent from his end of the link. He was probably dealing with the Justice Brats right now or something. But he had left her with hope. Narumi couldn’t sit around here and feel sorry for her. She couldn’t waste a single second anymore. Every second she wasn’t doing something was another second she wasn’t with them. She picked herself up and started walking back into the building. She had plans to make.

* * *

 

Narumi woke up late in the morning the next day. She slept for a long time because of the mental and emotional exhaustion. She had stayed up all night thinking of a plan to deal with the assholes that had stolen her DNA, on working again without Kurama at her side anymore. What was she was going to do about Superboy?

Then there was that little fact that she was currently alone now. Sure she had Jared but Jared couldn’t be her partner in the field. He didn’t have the stomach for assassination or the skills for when things got really… _physical_? No that’s not the right word for it… uhm… _bloody_ yeah that’s the word for it. She really didn’t want to put Jared through that. But she couldn’t do this alone. Because if she did she would be spreading herself out to thin, overworking herself and that wouldn’t help her situation. But she still couldn’t do any of it alone and teaming up with someone from this dimension just didn’t appeal to her.

* * *

 

After she had her little chat with Jared she walked out. She vaguely heard him calling someone but she brushed it off. She went to her room and changed out of her PJs and into a flowing short green dress, some fingerless gloves and pulled her hair out of its usual pig tails and let it loos flowing down her back. She put on some sneakers and headed outside.

* * *

 

Tokyo has always been a lively place. Narumi had discovered this shortly after she arrived here. But what really made her love this place was how… colourful and happy it was. The people here dressed over the top and the girls loved to colour their hair and put some of the most kawaai accessories on it trying to imitate a manga or Anime character. On more than on occasion she had been struck with the irony of this place and its people. This was the only place in this reality that resembled her home.

The same language same traditions same customs but there was one thing that always had her smiling were the clothes. All the teens, preteens and kids just loved dressing over the top and in the brightest colours. This was the same way she used to dress back in her genin days. It was insane.

That’s why she decided to take a walk. Try and clear her head and look at the brighter side of things. On more than one occasion when girls saw her perfect sunset hair they would come gushing over her giggling asking how she got it that way or if she was some kind of Idol. Narumi loved that.

“Kyaaa so kawaai!” she heard one otaku girl gushing over some manga with her friends on the street corner. Narumi raised her eyebrow and looked over in that direction.

The girl’s friend seemed to agree with her friend’s statement. “Hai I agree. It would be so cool if these things were real and we had one of our own, ne?” her friend said. She nodded her head violently. “If I had one of my own I would be the greatest!” she squealed. Her friend sweat dropped and sighed.

“I don’t think I would ever let a dope you have one. You’d probably kill us all.” He stated. She got really mad at him and with a warrior cry of “Teme!” she raised her fists at him. He dodged them and she tripped and fell.

Their interaction reminded her of her genin days back with team seven and Sasuke. She smiled and walked over to them.

“Ohiyo high school-chans.” She said to them. They looked up to her and started stuttering. They were dazzled by her, but Narumi didn’t notice. She never noticed. She talked to them for a few minutes and realised that they were both talking about a manga that they were reading. It was called _Witchblade_. She looked fascinated by the girl in the cover. She looked so dangerous and she had a blood thirsty smile that reminded her too much of Anko. She examined it but the girl insisted on Narumi reading one called Chobitz. Narumi gave them a sweet smile and took the two manga with a smile. She had an idea…

* * *

 

**_ Mount Justice.  _ **

**_ Happy Harbour. _ **

In the time that Kurama had been in this Junior Justice League club house and Kurama had realised five things. One that Miss Martian was fucking annoying. Two that Superboy was a total full blown teme. Three the way that Robin kid looked at him showed that he definitely held a grudge. Four that kid flash was totally hyper and semi tolerable because he often scratched him and gave him raw meat and Five Kaldur was the sanest one and he really appreciated his company and when he wasn’t around he really hated it here.

Kaldur, birdie boy and speedy kid where out on a mission right now to try and convince some kid named speedy, (and Kurama was really sure that the fast one’s name was speedy) to join the team and he was left with the two most awkward people ever. Miss Martian and Superboy. With Superboy standing stiffly and Miss Martian floating around with a smile too large for her on her face Kurama felt disgusted. If he was really honest with himself the real reason that he stuck around wasn’t because of the boy Narumi clone. It was because of Kaldur ’am, because when all the other sidekicks were all for leaving him there in that strange place where that weird ass doctor could do some crazy shit on him Kaldur was the one to pick him up and hold him… to save him, and maybe he stayed a little while longer he had to admit that on some point looking at the clone made him angry. Not at Narumi clone but at the people that created him. This kid was a representation of bloodline theft, but still he couldn’t take it out on Superboy.

So maybe the demon mass of chakra really did have a heart or that was just a moment of pity on his part but Kurama walked straight up to the brooding clone and pawed on his leg. Superboy looked down at him with confusion. Kurama made a gesture to be picked up. Superboy tried to pick him up. It was awkward at first but Kurama eventually settled himself on his head. The spikiness of it reminded him of Narumi a little bit.

* * *

 

“Narumi-chan, are you serious about this?” Jared asked Narumi.

They were in his Skyscraper lab. Jared was looking at Narumi like she grew a second head. Narumi on the other hand was looking at him with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes. She had a mischievous smile on her face.

“But Jared it would be so awesome!” she said. Jared looked at her and shook his head with a sigh.

“Look Narumi. I know that you are bummed out about the whole clone thing…” he didn’t get to finish that scentence because suddenly killer intent laced the air. Narumi had already taught him not to be affected by it but still he could still sense it when it was introduced into the atmosphere.

“Jared the clone thing as you likes to call it… I am more than bummed out.” She said with a menacing voice. Jared adjusted his glasses. “I am enraged! I am furious and I feel like I’ve been violated!” Jared looked at her straight in the face.

“I also know that you are totally crashed by Kurama’s absence.”

“”Jared. Kurama can do whatever he wants. He is a free spirit and a 600 year old mass of Chakra that is more than capable of making his own decisions. But his absence is slowing me down.” She said standing up from her place in the couch. “The villains and politic or whoever else I kill on my missions are hardly a challenge but now that these guys have chosen to add me into their game I need to up my skills and I can’t do that on my own. It will just be too much.”

“I know that Kurama is somewhere in America with the junior Justice kiddies and he is keeping an eye on Superboy but I don’t work well alone.”

“But Narumi-chan you are asking me to make fiction real…” he stressed. What happened was that Narumi came barging into the room earlier holding two manga. _Witchblade_ and _Chobitz_. Both Manga couldn’t be more different. Witchblade was about this power gauntlet thing that only women could possess, and Chobitz was about some human shaped computer that had feelings. Then Narumi came in with the crazy idea of making the _real_ then _combining_ them. Jared thought that it was all a joke first but it turned out that Narumi was dead serious.

“I know Jared but I need a partner that can not only do the job to their best capability…” the silent words hanging over them that weren’t said. That nobody on this planet could keep up with her. “I need someone who can actually keep up with me… someone I can trust…” she said.

“But Narumi this kind of technology is year ahead of us, not to mention that there isn’t such a thing as the Witchblade… and even if we did create this type of advanced robotics there’s programing, fire walls efficiency not to mention the material. We can’t just make something like this out of steel. It would wear out. Over heat! And even if we did make this. There’s testing not to mention that I can’t do it alone because if I do I’ll have to put alternate reality on hold.” He said. Narumi raised her hand to stop him.

“Jared-kun. I need a partner. There has never been a moment in my life were I have been alone. When I was a foetus Kurama was in there with me. When I was born my parents were there. When Kurama was sealed the Hokage was there, when I was in the orphanage Kurama, even though I didn’t know about him was still with me. In the academy it was Iruka. As a genin team seven and Kakashi. When Sasuke left and Sakura went to study with Tsunade-baa-chan and ero-sannin was doing his spy stuff… it was just me and Kakashi… alone… and when ero-sannin asked me to go on that trip it was me and him… and in the final moments I was in my own world it was me and Kurama. Everyone else was back in the village revived by the perfect edo tensei… Jared I have never been alone and I won’t start now. I know I have you but on my missions it was me and Kurama. I don’t want to go on any mission alone. I never have.”

Jared looked at her and saw the absolute certainty in her eyes. Whenever Narumi got that look in her eyes he just couldn’t help but do what she wanted. It was her leader voice and it was so sure. Jared sighed and took of his glasses and whipped the on his shirt then put them on again. Narumi what an enigma.

“If we are going to do this you’re going to help me design and make this you hear me?” he said. Narumi eagerly nodded a large sile etching her features.

“But we are going to need some very expensive and hard to get materials…” he said. Narumi sighed. This meant that she would have to work twice as much as she did now because they couldn’t just take some money from the company bank account. Even though they were the sole owners and they didn’t have any accountants they would have to cut back on costs and some scientists would get curious why then they would dig and if the money trail led back to their little pet project…

“What are we gonna need?” she asked.

“It depends what exactly do you want from this partner?”

* * *

 

**_ Mount Justice happy harbour. The next day. _ **

_“Recognised. Robin B01. Kid Flash B03.”_ The robotic voice sounded throughout the cave. In flashed Robin and Kid flashed both wearing civvies’. They looked at each other and grinned. They ran to Aqualad. He was also wearing regular clothes. He, Miss Martian and Superboy were all looking at the holographic map. For once since the day that the small little red fox was introduced to their team he wasn’t on Kaldur’s person. He had made himself comfortable in the spiky mess that was Superboy’s hair. Robin wanted to say something about that but Kid Flash said something else at that moment.

“What did he say?” he asked Kaldur. Kaldur looked at him with his kind blue eyes and said “He is arriving now.”

“What are we waiting for?” Kid Flash said as he playfully punched Robin’s shoulder then made his way to the opening of the cave. Robin still wanted to say something but everyone else was starting to make their way to the entrance. Kurama was still on Superboy’s head.

The Android named Red Tornado made his way downward.

“Red tornado!” an excited cry from Kid Flash.

“Greetings. Is there a reason that you intercept me outside of the cave?” he asked.

“We hoped you’d have a mission for us.” Said Aqualad.

“Mission assignments are the batman’s responsibility.” The Android answered simply.

“It’s been over a week.” Robin tried to plead but Red tornado intercepted him with a raised hand.

“You will be tested soon enough. For the time being simply enjoy one another’s company… team building.” He said. It was a logical answer that satisfied him, but sadly not the kids.

“This team is not a social club.” Said Aqualad.

“No but I am told that social interaction is an important team building exercise.” He said. “Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarising yourself with the cave. He said as he made his way back into the cave. The kids seemed insulted but Kurama decided that he liked the Androids cold and logical exterior. He was cool.

“Keep busy.” Kid Flash muttered.

“Does he really think that we are falling for this?” complained Robin.

“Oh! I’ll find out!” said M’gann trying to earn favour among her new team mates. She looked to be in deep concentration. “I’m sorry I forgot. A machine. In organic I can’t read his mind.” She said disappointed. ‘ ** _Dumbass_**.’ Kurama thought.

“Nice try though.” Kid flash tried consoling her. “So, you know what I’m thinking right now?” he said flirtatiously. Robin elbow bumped him and snorted at his speedster friend’s antics. “We all know what you are thinking right now.”

Aqualad looked down digestively Speedy’s words replaying in his mind. “Now we tour the club house.” He said.

“Well Superboy and I live here we can give you a tour.” She said.

“Team buildings let’s do this.” Said Aqualad. Superboy shrugged and headed back into the cave. No one noticed that Kurama had just been outside right now.

* * *

 

“Jared where are we now?” Narumi asked.

It had been a week since she offered her insane idea to him. They had finally found all the materials needed to create their own combat droid. They materials needed to create her were really… uhm crazy. They needed Vibranium. A material that was harder that Diamond and surprisingly chakra conductive. Vibranium was really hard to get because it was worth so much. So to get it she had to ambush an illegal shipping of it to the league of shadows. Narumi really couldn’t care less if she offended them. They were the closest thing to what Ninja were in this reality but it’s not like they could actually get to her.

Then she had to get some of her scientists to work on a hypothetical question on what a real combat droid would be like. Her nerds had a ball with that but they also gave her great results.

This Droid would be created entirely out of Vibranium, but she would have the coolest abilities. Her choice weapons would be ninja wire since they had some spare Vibranium lest over they decided to work it into ninja wire then install it inside her hands. (Think Wolverine.) They installed rockets in her back to make her fly because that was totally cool. Infrared Sensors and X-rays. Narumi drew Super strength seals one her body and on her stomach she carefully drew a storage seal and pumped gold Chakra in it. The mixture of both hers and Kurama’s. This was going to be her power source. She drew speed seals on her to make her fast and power seals on her hands so she could shoot chakra balls at her opponents.

* * *

 

“The entire mountain is actually the cave.” Miss Martian informed them.

“It was hallowed out them reinforced by Superman and green Lantern back in the early days of the league.” Wally contributed.

“Then why abandon it for the hall of justice?” asked Superboy.

“This secrete location was compromised.” Kaldur explained.

“Then trade it in for a tourist trap. Yeah that makes sense.” Kurama just snickered at that.

“If villains know of the cave we must be on constant alert.” Said M’gann. Kurama really resisted the urge to slap his forehead at her naivety. It physically hurt whenever she did things like that.

Robin took her hand and tried to explain to her but his explanation was too long. Wally told her that they were hiding in plain sight. Superboy smelt something burning and mentioned it, but when he did M’gann started flying to the kitchen really fast but she found her cookies burnt.

“I was trying out Granny Joe’s recipe from episode 1 of… never mind.” she tried but that didn’t fool Kurama. Narrowed his eyes at her from Superboy’s head glaring at her. She was hiding something. He knew it. Nobody seemed to notice this reaction from the fox.

“Thanks Aqualad.” She said. Kurama blinked. It seemed that during his silent examination of the girl he missed something...

“We are off duty. Call me Kaldur’ am. But my friends Kaldur.” He said.

“I’m wally. See I already trust you with my secrete ID.” he tried to swoon. “Unlike Mr Dark glasses over here. Batman forbids him from telling anyone his real name.”

“Mine is no secret. It is M’gann Motts. But you can call me Megan it’s an earth name and I’m on earth now.”

 ** _‘Also the world is round and the sky is blue.’_** Kurama thought mentally rolling his eyes.

 _‘Don’t worry Superboy. We’ll find you an earth name too.’_ She said being nice. But what she did was an invasion of privacy.

“Get out of my head!” he shouted. Everyone was taken back. M’gann looked shocked.

 _“What’s wrong everyone talks telepathically on Mars.”_ She said confused. Everyone started wincing.

 ** _“What_** _**the** **fuck?!”**_ Kurama thought. _“Who said that?”_ was the telepathic thought that everyone shared. **_“Oh shit.”_**


	7. Building a New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend joins Narumi's crew.

_ Recap. _

**_“What_ ** _**the** **fuck?!”** Kurama thought. “Who said that?” was the telepathic thought that everyone shared. **“Oh shit.”**_

* * *

 

Kurama quickly realised his misstep and strengthened his mental walls. It seriously unnerved him that this little girl could talk to him telepathically, without even trying she got through his usual mental blocks and she didn’t even recognise that there were mental blocks.

“M’gann stop.” Aqualad said. Kurama felt her touch in his mind lifted. M’gann looked shocked. “Things are different on earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy.” He explained.

“Besides CADMUS’s creepy little psychic genomes left a bad taste in his brain.” Wally said.

M’gann started stuttering. “I-I-I d-didn’t mean to-”

“Just stay out!” Superboy said menacingly, as he turned to walk away Kurama climbed of his head and made his way to the other teens. He was expecting Kaldur to pick him up but Wally beat him too it. Everyone gave him weird looks especially Robin and Kaldur.

“What everyone else got to hold him, Superboy and Kaldur it’s my turn.” He justified. Kurama gave him a weird look but Wally scratched him behind his bunny like ears and Kurama decided not to protest.

Suddenly the Martian gave herself a slap on the forehead and said “Hello M’gann I know what we can do.” She said enthusiastically. The rest of the boy in the kitchen looked at each other and shrugged and decided to follow her, but Superboy stayed in his seat. M’gann noticed that Superboy wasn’t with the group and made a U turn and flew back to him. “Please Superboy…”

“Don’t talk to me.” He said in a gruff voice. M’gann looked down disappointed and sad with herself then flew away. Superboy looked back then noticed she was gone. He looked down angry at himself for overreacting he stood up and wet the direction she did.

* * *

 

Being held by Wally was different. He wasn’t as preferred and comfortable as Kaldur or Narumi but he also didn’t radiate that angsty moody aura that Superboy did. He had something that resembled Narumi’s happy aura.

They stepped out of the elevator and into a cock pit.

“It’s my Martian Bio-ship.” She said proudly. At the centre of the circle drawn on the ground there was a lard egg shape thing.

“Cute.” said Wally with Kurama around his shoulders. “Cute but not so aerodynamic.” He said. M’gann gave him a look that looked like a ‘you’re so silly look.’

“It’s in sleep mode silly.” Aaah she did think he was silly Kurama snickered. “Here I will wake it up.” She raised her hand and Kurama felt mental pulses in the air and the ship began to move and become bigger taking the shape of a more aerodynamic. It opened a door and M’gann gestured for them to enter.

“Well are you coming?” she asked they looked at each other and shrugged and decided to make their way to the ship, but Robin looked at Kurama on Wally’s shoulders.

“Batman told us not to take that thing outside the cave.” He said pointing to Kurama. Kurama growled at him and made a motion to bite his finger off but Wally intervened. “Batman told us not to let him out of our site. If we leave him here we won’t be following our orders and don’t worry he’ll be in the ship the whole time.” He pointed out. Wally and Robin had been friends for a long time and Robin trusted him, but being friends for a long time gives your friend the ability to see more of your faults than you would like to. Wally could see that Robin didn’t like Kurama because he had been an accomplice to the person that took down batman on TV and set his favourite cape on fire and basically made the dynamic duo look like clowns… on tape too. (He saw the video on you tube.)

“Look Robin I know you don’t like Kurama cause of the whole prime minister thing but that’s all in the past, I’m sure Kurama is sorry, right Kurama?” Wally urged but Kurama got of his shoulder and made his way to Kaldur. They all entered the ship.

* * *

 

 **Batcave**.

If I told you that Batman’s dislike for Narumi was based solely on her humiliating him on camera that would be unfair. Batman’s dislike for her was based on the fact that she did beat him, it would be a lie if I said that it wasn’t because his male ego took a hit although that was only a small reason.

Batman always had a plan to take people out. He even had a contingency plan for the justice league and one for himself. He knew all the weaknesses of every major super villain and if they ever engaged him directly there was a 97% chance that they would actually win and escape him. The super villain community had noticed this pattern and often tended to avoid Batman if at all possible.

All these plans were based on his assessment and profiles on them, he had a profile on everyone… everyone that is except for this ‘Hokage’.

He had searched every data base. Exhausted all his connections underground trying to get the scoop but nothing turned up…

Until Robin brought him all the information he needed from CADMUS. The information wasn’t about Hokage, it was about Superboy. About his genetic structure, body structure the strange energy in his body. Batman already knew all of Superman’s necessary information but this was different.

Superboy apparently had an energy system in his body. His body actually created energy and the energy divided it equally throughout it. Batman had been looking at this for the past week and now but he was coming up with blanks.

* * *

 

The Martian bio-ship opened itself up to the cock ship and everyone looked excited. Robin quickly makes his way to a chair and the ship quickly straps him in “Whoa.” He said. “Cool.” added Wally, Kaldur took a seat but Kurama didn’t like being touched by the ship. He could feel that the thing was alive and damn was that creepy. He sat on Kaldur’s head. M’gann sat down and crossed her legs then placed her hands on two glowing spheres. “Red tornado open the bay doors.” She said.

The doors opened and the ship flew up in the sky. Robin excitedly said “Incredible.” Wally sighed and said “She sure is.” But everyone knew that he was talking about the green girl. Kurama rolled his eyes. “I-I-I mean the ship, which like all ships, is a she.”

 ** _‘Smooth, real smooth.’_** Kurama thought

“Fast with his feet, not so fast with his mouth.” Robin said. “Dude!” Wally exclaimed to his friend, it seemed that Robin was still angry about the fox thing, that kid really knew how to hold a grudge.

Superboy was looking at M’gann with an anxious look. Kaldur and Kurama noticed this at the same time they both looked at Superboy at the same time and looked at him the same way. “I know what you are thinking.” Said Kaldur. “You over reacted and you don’t know how to apologise, just say sorry.” Superboy looked at him and Kurama both it was hard not to notice the small hand sized fox with the large bunny ears on the Atlanta’s head. Kurama looked at him straight and nodded. He would be lying if he said that it didn’t bother him how perfectly in sync they were even though they had just met a week ago. He was the clone of the fox’s master so shouldn’t the fox have a connection with him? At the very least a fondness?

There was something about Martian shape shifting and Kurama noticed that when she shape shifted a cloud of smoke didn’t envelope her, the way it did the ninja back home but her transformations were sloppy and badly done. There was something said about density shifting but Kurama ignored it.

Red tornado radioed in about a fire in an energy plant. They changed course and flew that way instead.

“We should find out what caused the alert.” M’gann said.

“I think I know what caused It.” said Superboy. He pointed outside his window. There was a tornado heading for them and then they were engulfed by it.

* * *

 

** Tokyo Japan. Konoha labs, Jared Rhodes sealed Laboratories. **

Narumi and Jared were still discussing ideas about her soon to be new partner. Narumi had made it crystal clear that she would be the one to design what she looked like and how she would fight. But Jared was fighting tooth and nail about the design of how she would be built. They had spent an entire week gathering the materials needed to create her but they didn’t know where to start.

“I think we should build an XO-skeleton that resembles the human skeleton and maybe a tube like structure to allocate the chakra and power her.” Jared offered but Narumi shot him down.

“Vibranium can conduct chakra the way metal can electricity so we don’t need tubes or skeletons, plus if we did that there wouldn’t be enough Vibranium left over for the wire and blades.” She said. “What we’ll do is fashion her limbs after a 16 year old and give her a beautiful but sweet face. When all the body parts are done we will assemble them and form the outer shell that’s where you come in. You are going to get the networking and circuitry going on and the heart will also be made from Vibranium and it will pump the chakra throughout her body. The brain will be where we program her and the wires will all lead to the brain. Every once in a while I will recharge the chakra core with both mine and Kurama’s chakra, we’ll slap on some seals here and there and that will make up for some other things.” She said. “Make sure to make her water proof and adaptable to harsh climates.”

Jared wrote down everything she said. “Oh and Jared?”

“Yes Narumi?”

“You have complete control over how she is built and worked. I trust you… just make sure that she has a manual.” She said. Jared looked at her. Narumi trusted him and he revelled in it. He had a determined look on his face. This Android was going to be the best of all.

* * *

 

The bio-ship flew out of the tornado. The bio-ship landed and everyone rushed out Kaldur didn’t notice that Kurama was still on him. They looked around panicked.

“Robin are tornadoes common in New England?” Kaldur asked but there was no reply. “Robin? Robin!” he said then he noticed that Robin wasn’t around everyone noticed. His mischievous laughter filled the air.

“He was just here.” said M’gann. Kurama rolled his eyes.

Inside the building Robin was fighting a red android but it knocked him down.

“Who’s your new friend?” asked Superboy.

“Didn’t catch his name but he plays ruff.” He replied sarcastically.

Superboy made a dash to the red android. “My apologies.” It said. “You may call me Mr Twister.” It raised its fists up and Superboy had to shield his face with his hands, but then the android sent a small tornado just for him and it spun him around and he hit the wall.

Miss Martian looked concerned. She turned to Aqualad and Kid Flash. Kid Flash pulled out his goggles and looked straight forward. Aqualad looked to the Martian and nodded. Then suddenly Kid Flash made a mad dash to the android and did a front flip aiming his feet to hit the androids chest, it would have done some damage but whatever that android was made of was pretty strong. Aqualad and Miss Martian were also heading for direct engagement but Mr Twister blew them away. The both landed with and ‘oaf’ and Aqualad’s landing was so hard that Kurama got of his shoulders. Aqualad immediately noticed the missing weight on his shoulder and got worried but only to see Kurama sitting obediently watching the ground and looking at their fight.

“I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not however expecting **_children_**.” He emphasized the children part. Robin looked mad and threw his shuriken at the android.

“We are not children!” he shouted. The shuriken exploded. Mr Twister flicked one away from his chest.

“Objectively you are.” The shuriken he flicked away exploded. “Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing.”

“Well we wouldn’t want you disturbed, let’s see if you are more turbed once we kick you can!” Robin said. Miss Martian raised her hands and focused. The metal container above Mr Twister opened and hot air shot out and momentarily blinded him. Superboy leaped to him to deliver a punch but too soon Mr Twister shot a tornado to him and he was shot back colliding with Miss Martian.

Aqualad and Robin avoided them as they crashed down and continued to Mr Twister but the android created two twin tornadoes for each of them then spun them around and collided them with each other.

“Indeed that was quit turbing, thank you.” He said just to get on their nerves. He flew outside.

Kid Flash regained consciousness and tried to catch the droid by surprise but it dodged him easily.

“What have you done with my team?” He demanded.

“Embarrass them largely.” Replied Mr Twister. Then he crossed his two arms together and created a tornado and blew Kid Flash away. When the dust cleared it reviled a floating Kid Flash in a fatal position.

“I got you Wally.” Said Miss Martian.

“Oh thanks.” Said Kid Flash.

The rest walked outside with her Kurama too but nobody noticed him.

“I would have thought that you would have all learned your limitations by now.” Said Mr Twister.

“What do you want!” shouted Aqualad. Kurama cocked his head. He had never heard Kaldur raise his voice before.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m waiting for a real hero.”

“Read his mind, find a weakness.” Aqualad commanded Miss Martian.

“I-I-I thought I wasn’t supposed to do that.” She stuttered.

“It’s okay with the bad guys.” Said Robin. Miss Martian tried but she was getting nothing.

“Nothing I’m getting nothing.” She said. Then she hit her head, Kurama silently wondered if that affected her brain the way she did that. “Hello M’gann Mr Twister id Red Tornado in disguise.” She said like she understood. Kurama was fairly sure she was wrong. “He’s inorganic, an Android. How many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?”

“Red tornado sent us here.” Aqualad concluded.

“After saying we will be tested soon enough, this is his test. Something to keep us busy.” Said Robin offended.

“Speedy called it. We’re a joke.” He said disappointed. Aqualad hit his fist and open palm together in frustration.

“This game soo over.” Said Kid Flash as he, Robin, Superboy and Aqualad walked toward the android.

“We know who you are and what you want.” Said Robin.

“So let’s end this.” Said Aqualad.

“Consider it ended.” Replied Mr Twister. He raised his hands to the sky and a large dark cloud formed.

“An Impressive show but we will no indulge you. We will not engage!” Aqualad said. Lightning formed and they were all unnerved.

“Uh can red tornado do that?” asked Wally.

“You think I am tornado? Ironic.” Said Mr Twister then lightning struck them all. It ruined Superboy’s jacket and he sought revenge when he jumped up to engage the android again but it blew him down and he landed with a loud crash. Mr Twister flew down towards them to finish the job but suddenly they disappeared.

“Fine then I won’t deny that you children have power, but playing hide and seek with you will not help me achieve my objectives so stay concealed. If you confront me again I. Will. Show. No. Mercy.” He said. Then he turned around and flew away.

“What happened?” Kid Flash asked Miss Martian.

“I placed the bio-ship between us.” She tried. Then Superboy took out his frustrations on a nearby rock.

“And that’s supposed to make it right? You tricked us into thinking that Mr Twister was Red tornado!” said Superboy with anger in his voice as he walked towards her. Aqualad stepped in between them.

“She didn’t mean to do it on purpose.” Aqualad urged.

“I-It was a rookie mistake, we shouldn’t have listened.” Tried Robin.

“You are pretty inexperienced… hit the showers we’ll take it from here.” Wally said with his hands in his pockets.

“Stay out of our way.” Superboy said in his gruff voice. He walked a few meters ahead then took a single huge leap to the sky, Wally followed him with a burst of speed and Robin ran after him.

Miss Martian looked hurt she looked down allowing her bangs to hide her face. “I was just trying to be part of the team.” She said defectively. Kurama didn’t feel sorry for her but he wasn’t revelling in her sadness. Self-pity wasn’t one of his favourite human emotions. Self-pity disgusted him. He shrugged then trotted over to Aqualad and pawed his leg. The Atlantian looked at him with a small smile then picked the tiny hand sized fox and put him around his shoulders. His face became stern once again. He looked to the sad Martian and said, “To be honest I’m not sure if we really have a team.” He then ran the way everyone else did.

* * *

 

“Finally!” Batman said.

He had been studying all the information that Robin had given him and he finally found a way to lock away Hokage’s powers.

The files said that there were originally three superman clones. One was created purely from Superman’s DNA but he was considered too dangerous and the files didn’t specify what they had done to him.

The second clone was the first one created by both Hokage and Superman’s DNA but they had learned from they’re first mistake and had decided to make a fail-safe. They had tested his reaction to Kryptonite and he tested negative. The shiny green radioactive rock didn’t do anything. A collar was created that could stop the flow of his energy, but a few seconds after it was activated on the second clone the clone died. Since the clone had died because the collar had specifically stopped the flow of energy the cause of death was written as ‘ _experiment_ _failure’_ Batman shuddered.

Then with the newest clone they decided that instead of stopping the flow they would block it because of the specific points there. They created a collar that harvested the energy and used it to continuously add pressure to specific points in the system. Sort of like pressure point in the muscles. Imagine that the energy that you use is used to stop you. Batman quickly downloaded the specs and sent them to Iron-Heights prison. A reply came and it said that they would have the collar ready in a few weeks. Batman smiled. He was finally going to take the fox bitch down.

* * *

 

- _Sneeze_ -

“Bless you.” Jared told Narumi. They were almost done.

“Thank you.” Narumi replied. “Someone must be thinking about me.” Muttered Narumi.

“Narumi-chan Now that we have established how we are going to go about this do you finally know the name and looks?”

Narumi seemed to be in deep thought. “Uhm light blue hair but make it short, to her shoulders. Then tie two pigtail sacks on the two pigtails on the top front of her hair and let the bottom half fall free. Then two bangs from the middle forehead to either side of her face framing it, but make the bangs really long like ending where her waist starts.” She said describing the hair style. She looked to Jared who looked really confused. She sweat dropped at him, he scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

“Don’t worry Narumi-chan we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” He said.

“She will wear a maid costume.” Narumi said. That seemed to get Jared attention.

“Uhm… why a maid costume?”

“Because she will kind of be my butler too.” Narumi said. Ever since she was a kid she wanted a butler to do all her dirty work, clean her room, do her homework make Ramen for her whenever she wanted, “plus it will be soo _kawaai_!” she giggled. Jared sweat dropped at her, so it was about her being too lazy and her girly side taking over. “Fingerless gloves and knee high socks and a black pair of my standard issue ninja sandals, ‘kay?” she said.

“Ok Narumi and her eyes?”

“I want the shape to be like mine but the colour should be yours.” Jared looked at her surprised.

“You like my eyes?” he said barely above a whisper.

“Of course I do! They remind me of the jade beads Jiji gave me on my birthday.” She said Jared blushed.

* * *

 

Tornadoes were wrecking up Happy Harbour. People were running and screaming for their lives.

“Certainty this will get the required attention!” said Mr Twister.

“Well you’ve got ours! Full and undivided!” he said Kid Flash as he ran full speed to the android. He did a front flip and his feet collided with Mr Twister and shoved him back a bit. He didn’t like that.

“Imbecilic insufficient! You are a distraction that I can no longer tolerate!” bellowed Mr Twister. Superboy fell from the sky with a war cry (LOL that rhymed.) and hit Mr Twister with a great amount of force pushing him backwards.

* * *

 

“Please Red Tornado the team really need your help.” Miss Martian pleaded to Red Tornado who was on the monitor in front of her.

“If I intervened it would not be to help, still it is an odd coincidence that this Mr Twister shares my elemental abilities and my immunity to telepathy.” He said. Miss Martian seemed to think about it. Then it hit her… literally her hand collided with her forehead for what? The third time today? Seriously that girl should stop doing that. “Hello Megan!”

* * *

 

Robin and Aqualad directly engaged Mr Twister, Mr Twister quickly subdued them both. Kurama who was still at this time on Aqualad’s neck had decided that enough was enough. He jumped off Aqualad’s shoulders before he collided with the house and landed safely on the ground. He narrowed his eyes at the android and growled then made a mad dash to it. Aqualad shouted “No!” but Kurama didn’t listen. Mr Twister shot tornadoes to him but he dodged them all then leaped up in the air and did a really fast spin and shot multiple fire balls at Mr Twister. Easily blocked them, but they were a distraction. Underneath were Mr Twister chains formed. And grabbed him. He struggled.

“What this wasn’t in my data bank!” he shouted but Kurama wasn’t finished yet. Try as he might Mr Twister couldn’t break free of the chakra chains but suddenly a voice filled his mind, _‘Listen to me.’_ It said. _‘All of you.’_

“What did we say?!” Superboy shouted.

 _“I know! And I know I messed up but now I am very clear on what we need to do. Pleas just trust me!”_ she urged. Kurama quickly allowed the chakra chains to disperse, but it was too late, Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad had already seen.

* * *

 

Suddenly Red Tornado flew in.

“Hit the showers boys, I was hoping you could handle this, clearly you cannot.” He said.

“But we got a plan now.” Argued Robin.

“The subject is not up for debate.” He said. Then they all just walked away.

“I was beginning to believe you’d never show up.” said Mr Twister.

“I am here now.” Tornado said in his robotic voice. He raised his hand and a tornado formed and headed straight for Mr Twister. Mr Twister formed his own tornado and it cancelled the first.

“We are evenly matched Twister said Red Tornado.”

“No Red Tornado we are not!” he exclaimed then punched the ground to block out the next attack. He then raised his hands to shoot lightning at the supposed android. Red Tornado dodged as fast as he could but it wasn’t fast enough. The lightning hit him and he short circuited and fell. Mr Twister flew to him.

“Remain still android.” Mr Twister commanded as wires came out of his finders and landed on Red Tornado’s head. “Reprogramming won’t take long.” He said, but then Red Tornado surprised him by grabbing the wires and his face morphed into Miss Martian’s. “Longer than you might think.” She said.

Mr Twister was visibly surprised then a tornado came up behind him and blew him away. The maker of the tornado turned out to be Kid Flash using his super speed while spinning.

Where Mr Twister landed there was Superboy who caught him and proceeded to pummel him into the nearby ocean. In the water there was shirtless Aqualad (I know that that telling you he was shirtless wasn’t necessary but I just wanted to) who swam to him then stuck a metal rod in his chest then charged it with electricity and electrocuted the android out of the water. Miss Martian levitated him up and dismantled him further. Robin came out of nowhere on the ground and shot him with his explosive shuriken. The android fell down to the ground and when the dust settled he tried to get up on his knees. But when he did chakra chains burst from the ground and held him there and fire was shot at it from behind. As soon as the fire was done the doors to the android and a man fell out of it.

“F-Foul I c-call foul.” He stuttered. Kurama looked at the pitiful man and had half a mind to rip his throat out and he would have if it wasn’t for the elevated rock that crushed the man to death. Kurama could have sworn he heard Kaldur scream “M’gann Noo!” but he really didn’t care now. He was too amazed at what the Martian had done. His opinion of her did a total one eighty and he decided that she wasn’t so bad after all. He smirked.

“I don’t know how things are done on Mars but on earth we don’t execute our captives.” This in Kurama’s opinion was a total dumbass move.

M’gann smirked at him and Kurama could feel himself getting giddy, yeah it’s settled, he and M’gann were going to be the best of friends after this.

“You said you trusted me.” She said in a smug voice. She waved her hand and the rock that had crushed the snivelling sorry excuse of a man lifted and reviled crushed machine parts instead of the blood and guts that Kurama was hoping for. He was visibly disappointed. Scratch whatever he said about them being friends it was over. “That’s why I couldn’t read his mind.”

Wally bent down and picked up an eyeball. “Cool souvenir.” He said.

Aqualad came up from behind her and said “We should have had more faith in you.”

“Yeah you rocked this mission.” Said Wally. “Get it rocked.”

“Ignore him we’re all just turbed you are in the team.” Said Robin. None of them noticed the creepy way the eye of the crushed android glowed.

* * *

 

** Unknown Location. **

_“Thanks me too.”_   The Miss Martian on the screen said.

“Now aren’t you glad I didn’t let you wear the armour?” asked a man in a lab coat.

“Extremely professor but you aren’t upset?” asked the man that greatly resembled the crushed android.

“I’m convinced our tracking program was operational and that the real tornado was somewhere in the vicinity, besides you know that science advances and fits in starts, even failure can be instructive.” He said. “And I’d say we’ve learned quite a lot today.”

* * *

 

** Mount Justice. Young Justice head-quarters. **

“It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you.” Aqualad told Red Tornado. He was wearing his blue jacket again (Aaah man.) he was holding Kurama in his arms. It seemed that the tiny kit was tired. Very tired.

“I agree.” Said Red Tornado.

“Is that why you wouldn’t help us?” asked the green girl.

“No this was your battle. I do not believe that it is my role to solve your problems for you, nor should you solve mine for me.” He said. Wally, Robin and Aqualad stopped what they were doing and looked to him.

“But if you are in danger?” asked Miss Martian.

“Consider this matter closed.” He said then proceeded to walk away.

“Batman, Aquaman and Flash they would have jumped right in to fix things.” commented Wally.

“Guess if we are going to have a baby sitter it might as well be a heartless machine is exactly what we need.” Replied Robin.

“Dude harsh.”

“And inaccurate. I have a heart, carbon steel alloy, I also have excellent hearing.” Said Red Tornado.

“Ha right sorry. I will strive to be more accurate.”

“And more respectful.” Added Aqualad. Kurama didn’t exactly agree. Narumi had never been respectful and look where it had gotten her? She had so many people that loved and believed in her. People who were waiting for her back home. A good and dangerous husband and a cute beautiful daughter too.  She had so much and yet nothing, because everything she had was in another dimension.

Red Tornado walked away.

“Now we have to talk about that **_thing_**.” Robin pointed to the cute little and sized kit in the palm of Aqualad’s hand. Kurama cocked his head to the boy. He was too tired for this shit. Kurama’s large bunny like ears were in disarray and one was covering his eye and the other he was pawing at. Wally, Miss Martian and even Aqualad couldn’t help but melt.

“Today we let it outside for most of the time no one was there to supervise it, then it shot fire, _fucking_ _fire_ _again_ and it used some sort of chains that came out of nowhere to subdue the android.” He said.

“I don’t see what the problem is.” Said Miss Martian.

“Robin has a grudge against Kurama because he belongs to a top rated assassin called Hokage, and he helped assassinate the prime minister and he set his favourite cape on fire.” Wally told her.

“Then shouldn’t it be locked away or something?” she asked.

“That’s what batman said! That thing is too dangerous! And I’m sure that it’s smarter than what it lets us think it is.” He said. Aqualad just shook his head.

“Today Kurama was a big asset and he helped us out. I agree that we disobeyed rules when we took our eyes of him to fight Mr Twister but he helped out a lot. You should lay easy on him.” He said. Kurama yawned and gave a small tired sound and Miss Martian melted.

“Come on Kurama, we need to take a bath then you can go to sleep.” Aqualad said. Kurama snuggled in his hand in approval in a cute manner. He had them all whipped and he knew it. They both walked off.

“Speedy was so wrong.” said Wally.

“This team thing.” said Robin

“Might just work out.” Ended Aqualad. Superboy walked in their direction but before he could leave he turned to Miss Martian and said, “Sorry.” And walked away. Miss Martian smiled at that.

* * *

 

** Tokyo Japan. Konoha labs, Jared Rhode’s sealed Laboratories. **

“We finally have a plan worked out about how we are going to build her, what we are going to, what she will look like. The programming and alpha coding and what she will look like I the end.” Jared said as he looked at Narumi. “Is there anything I’m forgetting?”

“You need to add a learning program so I can teach it how to fight.” She said.

“But Narumi I can code that in.” he said. Narumi made a displeased face. To tell you the truth the martial arts styles she had seen so far wouldn’t even last against Academy standard.

“I want to teacher my fighting styles from my home Jare.” She said. Jared understood and nodded he wrote it down on his data pad.

“Anything else before I save?” he asked.

“Don’t forget the fire walls and to make a copy of the program just in case this one is destroyed.” She added. Jared looked sheepish. He had actually forgotten that. He looked at her expectedly.

“That’s all Jared everything else like super strength and speed I’ll deal with when I place the seals.” She said. Jared nodded and pressed save on his data pad.

“We can begin the building process in two weeks.” He said. Narumi nodded and gave him a smile and stood up. They looked outside and notice that it was dark.

“I can’t believe we spent the whole day doing this.” she said as she walked out the room. “Goodnight Jare-kun!” she said in her cheerful self.

“Night Narumi-chan!”


	8. Uhm... hi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother and son renewable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments tell me what you are thinking.

Finally after all this time they were finally done. It had been hard and rough and on more than one occasion they had considered killing each other but in the end it was all worth it. They looked at their creation and marvelled. She was marvellous!

She was exactly as Narumi had designed! She had the hair she described but she didn’t have ears. She had metal like pointy antennae. (Chrono Crusade horns) they were for receiving and sending messages, after all she was a computer as well. Jared had insisted on giving her glasses, glasses that she could use for X-ray vision and thermo vision.

The maid costume had come out like any other one with the exception that it had a shorter skirt than usual and that the shoulders weren’t puffed out. All black ninja sandals and knee high socks and elbow long fingerless gloves. Narumi looked to Jared and shred a look that said ‘We are so AWESOME!’

“Would you like to do the honours milady?” Jared asked Narumi. She gave Jared an ‘are you stupid look.’

“Jared I am the only one that can charge her up with chakra you dufuss.” She said Jared scratched the spot behind his head and nervously chuckled. He looked soo sheepish. Narumi shook her head. She took a step forward and unbuttoned her dress. Jared started blushing, Narumi put her hand on her stomach were she had placed the chakra storage seals. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Then a golden light enveloped her, the light moved and seemed to push itself into the stomach. Then they heard a high sound and Narumi stopped. A few seconds later the new nin-droid opened her eyes. Her lovely large jade eyes under the large Harry potter glasses she was wearing. She opened her mouth and spoke in a monotone voice.

 _“Energy capacity is optimal, inner workings are optimal, all systems are available and data al is available.”_ She said in a monotone voice. She turned her eyes to them.

“Do you know who you are?” asked Jared.

“Yes I am Hikari, nin-droid to Narumi Uzumaki Hatake. I am to serve her to the best of my capabilities and keep all her secretes from people who do not pass clearance level 25. I am to be her partner in battle and her butler in leisure time.” She recited. Jared looked to Narumi.

“Success!” they both said at the same time.

“Now let’s take her out for a test drive!”

* * *

 

** Santa Prisca June 19 00:43. **

“Our Supreme master proclaims that he will depart this facility if one of you defeats his champion in single combat.” said a man in in a red cloak. He spoke Spanish. In front of him was a group of men that had their hands behind their heads in fear. A group of people in red cloaks just like the man’s were holding guns aimed at them ready to shoot the minute someone did something shady. A larger man than the rest whose face was painted with black and white face paint stepped forward. He walked to the bars and said “Just make it interesting.” He walked into the arena.

Across from him were two creepy gothic teens. The male walked into the arena with a savage sadistic smile and an air of confidence.

Behind him the brawnier of the two heard the sound of something falling to the ground he bent down and picked it up.

“You would give me my greatest weapon?” he asked. “What’s the catch?”

“No catch. It would hardly be a test of the champion’s powers… if you weren’t at your best.” The cloaked guy replied.

“To want my best?” he asked surprised, and then he applied a tube of red liquid behind his head. Then suddenly he bulked up. His already large muscles became bigger and the man himself got bigger.

“You got it.” Then he turned around and snapped his neck ready for the challenge.

The skinnier guy across him got shot by a needle. His feral grin grew then he stepped forward and held his hands to his head and screamed. Then his body made an unnatural transformation. One arm larger than the other, fangs growing. The girl who was dressed similar to him closed the bars with a stoic face.

The he stood up and ran to his target. The Spanish dude. Spanish dude braced himself and successfully blocked the incoming fist with experience, but the creature was bigger and stronger and faster. He gave Spanish dude one very painful punch in the stomach and a knee kick there too; he punched him so hard that he hit the wall in the other side of the arena. Spanish dude had hit the gas pipes and the steam started surrounding them. The creature held Spanish dude by his head and threw him across the room where he landed on the floor, the creature then jumped into the air and slammed his fist into Spanish dude skull so hard that cracks formed under his head.

The cloaked dude started chanting “Hail cobra.” Pretty soon everyone was chanting with him.

“Hail Cobra!”

* * *

 

“East Santa Prisca.” Said Batman gesturing to the hologram image in front of him. “This island nation is the source of a very dangerous and illegal Nero steroid. The strength enhancing drug sold under the street name Venom. Info red heat signatures indicate that their factory is still operating in full capacity but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That’s where this team comes in. This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report.” He stressed. “If the Justice league needs to intervene it will. The plan requires two drop zones.”

“So who’s in charge?” asked Robin. Batman and Red Tornado looked at each other.

“Decide that amongst yourselves.” He said.

Kurama was sitting on Aqualad’s head at the time and he saw the determined expression on Robin. He rolled his eyes but no one but Red Tornado saw. He noted it.

“Dismissed.”

Everyone else went their separate ways, Aqualad started going to his room but Batman stopped him.

“Aqualad you stay here.” Aqualad looked surprised. Everyone else did too, Robin stopped. “Just Aqualad.” Said Batman. Robin was taken back. He didn’t give it away but he felt betrayed, he left.

“Aqualad you didn’t follow my instructions regarding that _thing_.” Batman pointed to the sleeping kit on his head. Aqualad looked taken back.

“Batman sir I believe you asked us not to allow Kurama out of our sight. I didn’t.” he stated.

“You took _it_ outside.”

“But I didn’t allow Kurama out of my sight.”

There seemed to be a stare of. It was a battle of wills. Batman and his stubbornness and paranoia and Aqualad and his need to protect Kurama. In the few weeks that the fox had been placed in custody Aqualad and he had been inseparable. Kurama had made it a point to be on his person 80% of the time. The only time he wasn’t on him was when Wally insisted on holding him or when he drifted off to Superboy. Batman seemed to concede. For now.

Everyone was getting aboard the Bio-ship. Kurama tried to get inside but Robin would have none of it this time, but a babbling Kaldur was slowing them down.

“You need to give him raw meat and cut it up into cubes, he especially loves Rabbit-” said Aqualad but Robin cut him off.

“Come on Aqualad we need to get going.” Robin said from the Bio-ship.

“And you need to give him his little sleeping hat when he goes to sleep.” He finished. He gave Kurama a good scratch behind the ear. Kurama purred and Aqualad smiled. He got into the bio-ship and they left. Kurama was now left alone with Red Tornado… this was going to get Awkward.

* * *

 

The learning program that Narumi had asked Jared to put into Hikari allowed Hikari to learn things at a godlike pace. All Narumi had to do as explain and demonstrate once and Hikari could repeat it fluently. 5 Hours later Hikari had mastered Academy grade Taijutstu, Toad style and fox style. After that it was time for Narumi to teach her how to use the Vibranium grade Ninja wire. Narumi gave Hikari her Fuma shuriken and taught her kenjutsu and because of her perfect photographic memory and her ability to perfectly mimic what Narumi showed and told her.

Jared blushed every time Hikari picked her leg up high and that skirt rode up her legs or Narumi showed her a new acrobatic move. He was so lucky.

* * *

 

Against Kurama’s assumptions hanging out with Red Tornado wasn’t as awkward as he thought. They both weren’t beings of many words and they both liked to straight forward and smart about things.

Red Tornado had done everything that Kaldur had specified. He found fresh Rabbit meat in the fridge and he cut it into cubes like he was told. When Kurama finished his food Red Tornado got him his sleeping cap. He put Kurama’s sleeping cap on and tucked his bunny like ears inside it. He picked up Kurama and carried him in the most optimally comfortable position he could muster. He searched the internet in his head and made sure to scratch Kurama in the most comfortable spots.

When they finally arrived in Aqualad’s room he found a small basket with fluffed pillows inside. He carefully placed Kurama inside and tucked him in.

“Goodnight Kurama-san.” said the android. Kurama gave him a yip. Then he yawned and rested his head on the comfortable pillow.

Batman might be a pain in his ass, and this place wasn’t really his home but sometimes he felt so comfortable, it felt like two parts of him were missing though because the rest of him was with Narumi and the other part was Narumi at some point this would all have to end because he really couldn’t live the rest of her life without her. He just couldn’t.

* * *

 

“I know what we can do. In the next mission I get I’m taking Hikari with me. Hikari are you are agreeable?” Narumi asked her android.

Hikari adjusted her glasses. “Yes mistress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me moral support to keep on updating.


	9. Polka Dot Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polka dot panties are the most distracting pair of panties there is.

** Metropolis **

* * *

 

** 03 August 07:38 EDT **

A school bus filled with middle school kids who were chatting animatedly about stuff.

“Dude Konoha just released its first phone line.” said one kid. She was African American with dreadlocks tied in two pig tails. Her nerdy friend had green hair that he dyed that way. He looked to his friend and grinned.

“Hell yeah I’m gonna be first in line to buy one!” he told her friend. They grinned and chatted with each other.

“I heard that it is total hologram!”

“And they have special features!” I know he said and they both started geeking out. Then there was a sudden bump and a crash. A cable had snapped on the bridge and the bus was sent spiralling then it started tipping over. The kids started fearing for their lives,

“Noo I’m too young to die!” the dreads girl screamed.

“Noo I still haven’t touched the phone!!!” screamed the green haired one, his friend looked at him and sweat dropped.

* * *

 

In a really tall building somewhere near the bridge Bruce Wayne looked at the disaster. He narrowed his eyes then went to his desk and pressed a secrete button, a secrete drawer opened and it reviled his bat suit, but then he heard a familiar sonic boom and just settled to watching Clark do his thing.

* * *

 

Clark positioned himself under the bridge and used his heat vision to weld the metal back together. He was almost done when a crash landed on the bridge. It almost destabilised the entire bridge. He got pissed.

Superboy lifted a car with passengers away from the ledge of the bridge. He saw a school bus full of kids so he went to help. He grabbed the edge of the bus and tried to pull it out the bus suddenly got lighter and it lifted in the air. He looked underneath the bus and saw Superman underneath it; spandex and red cape and all. He gave Superboy a hard stare and Superboy returned it.

“I had it.” Superboy insisted.

“I didn’t want to take any chances, as it is your landing could have destabilised the entire bridge.” He said. Superboy narrowed his eyes. He knew that what Superman had said was basically a nicer way of saying, _‘I don’t trust you and you’ve already made a mess.’_

“It didn’t.”

“But it could have.” Superboy scolded. “We don’t yet know the limits of your powers.” he insisted.

“Well… I was hoping that you could help me with that.” Superboy tried. He was reaching out here,

Clark looked at Superboy, really looked at him. He could see the resemblance between them. Superboy and he shared the body build and shape of face. The same strong jaw and the same black hair, but there were things that he was sure he got from Hokage. His eyes were larger and more doe like and they were blue like his but they were a darker shade of blur and unlike his own light blue Superboy’s where a darker shade and they reminded him of the ocean. He had those blond and red highlights in his hair when the sun shone there it seemed to glow like a sunset at the ends. Then there were those barely noticeable marks that ran up his cheeks, two for each cheek, and he noticed that whenever Superman talked his fangs flashed… actual _fangs_. Yes they had similarities but every time he looked at Superboy he was reminded of Hokage. So Superman did a very lame thing… he avoided.

“Batman’s… got that figured out.”

“I know but-” he was cut off by a beep. Superman internally sighed in relief he really didn’t want it to become more awkward than it was.

“Hello superman.”

 _“Hey soops we’re getting our asses handed to us *Boom*”_ said Green arrow on the communicator.

“Wait Arrow slow down.” He said.

_“Our asses are getting cooked over an open fire and you want me to slow down! You’re unavailable or some shit?”_

“No Arrow I’m available.” He answered. 70% of the reason he said yes was to get away right now. The other 30% was because he really hated it when Arrow got that way. If he didn’t get there fast he’d be all moody and sarcastic for a week or more and he made it his mission to get on his nerves and if luck would screw him over again Flash would join in and they would both irritate him.

He looked to Superboy’s who’s forever expressive eyes large eyes shone with disappointment. Clark gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder and flew off.

In Wayne tower Bruce looked at the scene with narrowed eyes. He didn’t know what they had said to each other but he could tell from the body language that Clark had made things awkward. When Clark was in the sky he activated his communicator.

“I already got the alert Bruce.” Superman said.

 _“I know Clark. We need to talk.”_ Superman sighed. He really hated it when Bruce used that voice with him. He usually used it on Flash and Arrow when the dumbass duo did something dumbass like prank him. Now he was using his ‘You are a dumbass.’ voice with him. Superman sighed.

* * *

 

** Mount Justice. August 03. 13:06 EDT. **

Aqualad lost an air hockey match on the holo-board, he smiled at his opponent. Aqualad was like that, a good sport. Kid flash smiled at him and bit his banana. Kurama yipped from his position on Kurama’s head. Kurama smiled at him and took him in his arms chuckling and gave him a scratch behind the ear. Miss Martian for a second looked at them with envy but she quickly collected herself.

The Zeta tubes fired up and the familiar female computer voice said _“Superboy 04.”_ A light flashed and an emo looking Superboy walked in. Kurama looked at him and so did Aqualad at the same _fucking_ time and to Robin caught it and really it was getting creepy now. M’gann being the ever cheerful being that she was flew to him and asked “Hi Superboy, how was Metropolises?” Superboy just walked straight through her and the hockey hologram. Black Cannery and Martian Man hunter walked in and cleared her throat loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Ready for Training everybody?” she asked. Miss Martian visibly got happier.

“Uncle Ja’on!” she said as she walked to him enthusiastically and hugged him.

“M’gann I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I’d see how you were adjusting.” He said in his Jamaican accent.

“Fine a few bumps but fine.” She said. Superboy looked at the scene and felt like a loner. Everybody in this group had someone, everybody except for him. Kid Flash had his family, Robin had Batman, Miss Martian her uncle and even Aqualad who was an orphan had Aquaman and now Kurama. Kurama who was his mother’s partner was with Aqualad 24/7 and it got on his nerves to the max. Everyone he thought would be there for him wasn’t and it hurt badly. He needed a moment to himself so he ignored whatever Black Cannery had said and tried to get to his room for some desperately needed privacy.

“Stick around.” Black Cannery said stubbornly. “Class is in session.” Kurama snorted. Typical she couldn’t tell that the boy just needed to be alone. Superboy stopped walking and turned around and crossed his arms. The ground around her glowed and she adjusted her jean jacket.

“I consider it an honour to be your teacher I’ll though a lot at you.” She said as she took of her jacket and winced. Kurama narrowed his eyes and wondered what hurt her. When her jacket was removed everyone got a good show of her… assets. “Everything I’ve learned from my own mentors and my own bruises.” 

“What happened?” asked a very sad green Martian.

“The job happened.” She said as she threw away her jacket. She put her hands on her hips. “Now combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms acting never reacting, I’ll need a sparring partner.”

Kid Flash raised his hand up banana in hand. Aqualad and Kurama turned and looked at him at the same time totally in sync and Robin looked at his friend and smirked.

“After this I’ll show you my moves.” He flirted. Kurama started snickering from Aqualad’s arms. This he needed to see. Then again any form of pain was something he needed to see in his opinion. Black Cannery smirked then engaged. She threw a few punches in his face and he blocked them but they were distractions for when she swept his leg and Kid Flash fell flat on his back. He groaned in pain.

“Hurt’s so good.” Kid Flash groaned.

“Good defences.” She said as she pulled him up. “But did anyone see what he what he did wrong?” she asked. Robin picked up his hand and answered.

“Ooh he hit on the teacher and got served?”

“Dude!”

“He allowed me to set the terms.” She said. Kurama agreed with both though.

“Please with my powers the battle is always on my terms.” He said. “I’m a leaving weapon.” Kurama chocked, Aqualad saw this looked concerned and he started worrying. He raised the fox and started cradling. Kurama calmed down a bit and so did Kaldur.

Superboy looked at them with a little envy in his eyes as well as Miss Martian. Martian man hunter, Black Cannery, Kid Flash and Robin gave them a strange look. Kurama and Aqualad shrugged at the same time and this time Black Cannery and Martian Man Hunter were witnesses to it and they were amazed. Kid Flash on the other hand just shrugged it off, he was used to this by now and he didn’t mind it, little did he know that everyone else around him didn’t.

“I’m wasting my time with this.” Superboy finished. Kurama rolled his eyes; like he had somewhere to be.

“Prove it.” Black Cannery urged. Superboy shrugged and decided to indulge her. He stepped into the glowing field. He raised his hands up like a boxer then he threw the first punch, but Black Cannery dodged it easily then grabbed a hold of his arm then flipped him over to the other side of the field.

Superboy groaned in pain, Kurama nodded his head sagely and Robin laughed hard pointing his finger.

“You’re angry good.” She urged. “But don’t react. Channel that anger.” But Superboy wouldn’t listen. He had a mixture of both Superman and Narumi’s anger and stubbornness and that didn’t make for a good combination and it showed because Superboy got up and charged blindly at her and threw another punch but she flipped over him and swept his legs knocking him over. He grunted Robin snickered and Miss Martian looked worried. Superboy got up.

“That’s it I’m done.” He said. He tried to walk away bit Black Cannery held his shoulder.

“It’s mandatory.” She stated. Superboy was about to say something else but Batman interrupted.

“Batman to the cave.” He said. Immediately everyone paid attention to the image in front of them. “Five hours ago a new menace attacked Black Cannery and Arrow.” As he spoke an image appeared next to him. It showed a robot with red eyes, orange hair, wearing nothing but green pants that were probably painted on him and elfish ears. He looked impassive. “The attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents.” As he said this there was a video of Superman, Shazam and Flash getting their asses kicked as it used Superman like a rag doll. Kurama was briefly reminded of the Nin-droid Narumi had told him about in their Mental conversations, because she was so far away they didn’t talk as much but she had taken the time to tell him about her.

“Arrow called in reinforcements which proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant.” Kid Flash and the rest made a face that meant that they were both amazed and worried.

“Whoa.” Kid Flash said “One guy with all the powers of the entire league.”

“In the end it took eight leaguers eight hours to defeat and dismantle the android.”

“Wait an android?” Robin objected “Who made it? T.O Morrow?”

“Good guess Robin, but Red Tornado doesn’t think so.”

“The technology has the signature of professor Iv

** Metropolis **

** 03 August 07:38 EDT **

A school bus filled with middle school kids who were chatting animatedly about stuff.

“Dude Konoha just released its first phone line.” said one kid. She was African American with dreadlocks tied in two pig tails. Her nerdy friend had green hair that he dyed that way. He looked to his friend and grinned.

“Hell yeah I’m gonna be first in line to buy one!” he told her friend. They grinned and chatted with each other.

“I heard that it is total hologram!”

“And they have special features!” I know he said and they both started geeking out. Then there was a sudden bump and a crash. A cable had snapped on the bridge and the bus was sent spiralling then it started tipping over. The kids started fearing for their lives,

“Noo I’m too young to die!” the dreads girl screamed.

“Noo I still haven’t touched the phone!!!” screamed the green haired one, his friend looked at him and sweat dropped.

XxXxX

In a really tall building somewhere near the bridge Bruce Wayne looked at the disaster. He narrowed his eyes then went to his desk and pressed a secrete button, a secrete drawer opened and it reviled his bat suit, but then he heard a familiar sonic boom and just settled to watching Clark do his thing.

XxXxX

Clark positioned himself under the bridge and used his heat vision to weld the metal back together. He was almost done when a crash landed on the bridge. It almost destabilised the entire bridge. He got pissed.

Superboy lifted a car with passengers away from the ledge of the bridge. He saw a school bus full of kids so he went to help. He grabbed the edge of the bus and tried to pull it out the bus suddenly got lighter and it lifted in the air. He looked underneath the bus and saw Superman underneath it; spandex and red cape and all. He gave Superboy a hard stare and Superboy returned it.

“I had it.” Superboy insisted.

“I didn’t want to take any chances, as it is your landing could have destabilised the entire bridge.” He said. Superboy narrowed his eyes. He knew that what Superman had said was basically a nicer way of saying, _‘I don’t trust you and you’ve already made a mess.’_

“It didn’t.”

“But it could have.” Superboy scolded. “We don’t yet know the limits of your powers.” he insisted.

“Well… I was hoping that you could help me with that.” Superboy tried. He was reaching out here,

Clark looked at Superboy, really looked at him. He could see the resemblance between them. Superboy and he shared the body build and shape of face. The same strong jaw and the same black hair, but there were things that he was sure he got from Hokage. His eyes were larger and more doe like and they were blue like his but they were a darker shade of blur and unlike his own light blue Superboy’s where a darker shade and they reminded him of the ocean. He had those blond and red highlights in his hair when the sun shone there it seemed to glow like a sunset at the ends. Then there were those barely noticeable marks that ran up his cheeks, two for each cheek, and he noticed that whenever Superman talked his fangs flashed… actual _fangs_. Yes they had similarities but every time he looked at Superboy he was reminded of Hokage. So Superman did a very lame thing… he avoided.

“Batman’s… got that figured out.”

“I know but-” he was cut off by a beep. Superman internally sighed in relief he really didn’t want it to become more awkward than it was.

“Hello superman.”

 _“Hey soops we’re getting our asses handed to us *Boom*”_ said Green arrow on the communicator.

“Wait Arrow slow down.” He said.

_“Our asses are getting cooked over an open fire and you want me to slow down! You’re unavailable or some shit?”_

“No Arrow I’m available.” He answered. 70% of the reason he said yes was to get away right now. The other 30% was because he really hated it when Arrow got that way. If he didn’t get there fast he’d be all moody and sarcastic for a week or more and he made it his mission to get on his nerves and if luck would screw him over again Flash would join in and they would both irritate him.

He looked to Superboy’s who’s forever expressive eyes large eyes shone with disappointment. Clark gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder and flew off.

In Wayne tower Bruce looked at the scene with narrowed eyes. He didn’t know what they had said to each other but he could tell from the body language that Clark had made things awkward. When Clark was in the sky he activated his communicator.

“I already got the alert Bruce.” Superman said.

 _“I know Clark. We need to talk.”_ Superman sighed. He really hated it when Bruce used that voice with him. He usually used it on Flash and Arrow when the dumbass duo did something dumbass like prank him. Now he was using his ‘You are a dumbass.’ voice with him. Superman sighed.

XxXxX

Mount Justice. August 03. 13:06 EDT.

Aqualad lost an air hockey match on the holo-board, he smiled at his opponent. Aqualad was like that, a good sport. Kid flash smiled at him and bit his banana. Kurama yipped from his position on Kurama’s head. Kurama smiled at him and took him in his arms chuckling and gave him a scratch behind the ear. Miss Martian for a second looked at them with envy but she quickly collected herself.

The Zeta tubes fired up and the familiar female computer voice said _“Superboy 04.”_ A light flashed and an emo looking Superboy walked in. Kurama looked at him and so did Aqualad at the same _fucking_ time and to Robin caught it and really it was getting creepy now. M’gann being the ever cheerful being that she was flew to him and asked “Hi Superboy, how was Metropolises?” Superboy just walked straight through her and the hockey hologram. Black Cannery and Martian Man hunter walked in and cleared her throat loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Ready for Training everybody?” she asked. Miss Martian visibly got happier.

“Uncle Ja’on!” she said as she walked to him enthusiastically and hugged him.

“M’gann I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I’d see how you were adjusting.” He said in his Jamaican accent.

“Fine a few bumps but fine.” She said. Superboy looked at the scene and felt like a loner. Everybody in this group had someone, everybody except for him. Kid Flash had his family, Robin had Batman, Miss Martian her uncle and even Aqualad who was an orphan had Aquaman and now Kurama. Kurama who was his mother’s partner was with Aqualad 24/7 and it got on his nerves to the max. Everyone he thought would be there for him wasn’t and it hurt badly. He needed a moment to himself so he ignored whatever Black Cannery had said and tried to get to his room for some desperately needed privacy.

“Stick around.” Black Cannery said stubbornly. “Class is in session.” Kurama snorted. Typical she couldn’t tell that the boy just needed to be alone. Superboy stopped walking and turned around and crossed his arms. The ground around her glowed and she adjusted her jean jacket.

“I consider it an honour to be your teacher I’ll though a lot at you.” She said as she took of her jacket and winced. Kurama narrowed his eyes and wondered what hurt her. When her jacket was removed everyone got a good show of her… assets. “Everything I’ve learned from my own mentors and my own bruises.” 

“What happened?” asked a very sad green Martian.

“The job happened.” She said as she threw away her jacket. She put her hands on her hips. “Now combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms acting never reacting, I’ll need a sparring partner.”

Kid Flash raised his hand up banana in hand. Aqualad and Kurama turned and looked at him at the same time totally in sync and Robin looked at his friend and smirked.

“After this I’ll show you my moves.” He flirted. Kurama started snickering from Aqualad’s arms. This he needed to see. Then again any form of pain was something he needed to see in his opinion. Black Cannery smirked then engaged. She threw a few punches in his face and he blocked them but they were distractions for when she swept his leg and Kid Flash fell flat on his back. He groaned in pain.

“Hurt’s so good.” Kid Flash groaned.

“Good defences.” She said as she pulled him up. “But did anyone see what he what he did wrong?” she asked. Robin picked up his hand and answered.

“Ooh he hit on the teacher and got served?”

“Dude!”

“He allowed me to set the terms.” She said. Kurama agreed with both though.

“Please with my powers the battle is always on my terms.” He said. “I’m a leaving weapon.” Kurama chocked, Aqualad saw this looked concerned and he started worrying. He raised the fox and started cradling. Kurama calmed down a bit and so did Kaldur.

Superboy looked at them with a little envy in his eyes as well as Miss Martian. Martian man hunter, Black Cannery, Kid Flash and Robin gave them a strange look. Kurama and Aqualad shrugged at the same time and this time Black Cannery and Martian Man Hunter were witnesses to it and they were amazed. Kid Flash on the other hand just shrugged it off, he was used to this by now and he didn’t mind it, little did he know that everyone else around him didn’t.

“I’m wasting my time with this.” Superboy finished. Kurama rolled his eyes; like he had somewhere to be.

“Prove it.” Black Cannery urged. Superboy shrugged and decided to indulge her. He stepped into the glowing field. He raised his hands up like a boxer then he threw the first punch, but Black Cannery dodged it easily then grabbed a hold of his arm then flipped him over to the other side of the field.

Superboy groaned in pain, Kurama nodded his head sagely and Robin laughed hard pointing his finger.

“You’re angry good.” She urged. “But don’t react. Channel that anger.” But Superboy wouldn’t listen. He had a mixture of both Superman and Narumi’s anger and stubbornness and that didn’t make for a good combination and it showed because Superboy got up and charged blindly at her and threw another punch but she flipped over him and swept his legs knocking him over. He grunted Robin snickered and Miss Martian looked worried. Superboy got up.

“That’s it I’m done.” He said. He tried to walk away bit Black Cannery held his shoulder.

“It’s mandatory.” She stated. Superboy was about to say something else but Batman interrupted.

“Batman to the cave.” He said. Immediately everyone paid attention to the image in front of them. “Five hours ago a new menace attacked Black Cannery and Arrow.” As he spoke an image appeared next to him. It showed a robot with red eyes, orange hair, wearing nothing but green pants that were probably painted on him and elfish ears. He looked impassive. “The attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents.” As he said this there was a video of Superman, Shazam and Flash getting their asses kicked as it used Superman like a rag doll. Kurama was briefly reminded of the Nin-droid Narumi had told him about in their Mental conversations, because she was so far away they didn’t talk as much but she had taken the time to tell him about her.

“Arrow called in reinforcements which proved disastrous as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant.” Kid Flash and the rest made a face that meant that they were both amazed and worried.

“Whoa.” Kid Flash said “One guy with all the powers of the entire league.”

“In the end it took eight leaguers eight hours to defeat and dismantle the android.”

“Wait an android?” Robin objected “Who made it? T.O Morrow?”

“Good guess Robin, but Red Tornado doesn’t think so.”

“The technology has the signature of professor Ivo.” Martian Man Hunter said with his Jamaican accent.

“Ivo?” asked a shocked an Aqualad. Kurama raised his head. “But Ivo is dead.” He insisted.

“Or so we all thought.” Black Cannery added “Or hopped.”

“To make certain this threat is permanently neutralised we are sending two trucks with the Androids parts to two separate Star Labs facilities in Boston and New york for immediate evaluation, every precaution has been taken. We will have four decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the parts. You will split into undercover teams to create confusion to safe guard the two real trucks.”

“Yes! Road trip.” said Kid Flash.

“So now we take out your trash.” Superboy said in an offended voice.

“You had something better to do?” Kurama grinned. Maybe the Bat was annoying, reliantly persistent, a pain in the ass and paranoid but there was one redeeming quality about him. He could make people feel bad cruelly without even trying. Kurama bet that if the bat tried he could reduce the toughest pro wrestler into tears he would pay to go see that.

“Co-ordinates received we’ll be there.” said Aqualad, the rest of the team went to prepare. Superboy followed but Black Cannery stopped him.

“He when you’re ready I’ll be here.” She urged. Superboy looked at her for a moment and just turned the other way and left.

XxXxX

The Black Markets were open that hour by pure chance. The light decided that they wanted to test out Hokage’s services. They found that if they couldn’t ‘convince’ her to join them she would work for them even if she didn’t know it.

The recent incident with Amazo would be a good start but they needed her in America that very same day. Information on Hokage was pretty thin but what everyone knew was that she had a time frame. If she didn’t get the job done in a week she would give you your money back, but they needed her there that very same day so they offered her extra. 86 million US dollars paid in cash upfront immediately after the job is done. When Narumi read this yes she was suspicious but if she had that much money she could take a break for a while and meet Superboy. Plus it was a very good opportunity to test out Hikari not only in the middle of combat but against the leaguers too since the mission information said that there was a chance that she would have a confrontation with them! It was a win, win!

Narumi told Jared about this quickly then went to go get ready while he prepared Hikari. She was so excited!

She packed all her necessary weapons and sealing scrolls. She did her hair up in its pig tails. When she was finally ready she found Hikari waiting for her sitting on the couch back straight and hands on her lap. She turned her analysing eyes under her large glasses to her. Narumi pumped her with gold Chakra to the max then she checked all her seals.

“Am I to your liking mistress?” she asked. Narumi gave her a smile.

“Of course you are ’kari-chan! Are you excited for your first mission?” she asked.

“I am artificial intelligence Mistress. I do not get excited but my very existence is to you and your goals, if you are pleased than I am fulfilled.” Narumi’s eyes watered up. Hikari’s beautiful, delicate perfect features contorted. “Mistress is my existence the cause of your sadness?” she asked, because if she was than she would be going against her purpose for existing.

“What? No! It’s just I am sad for you. You can’t feel any emotions.” Narumi said as she wiped her eyes. She didn’t want Hikari to blame herself for this.

“Then I will endeavour to my fullest extent every day to feel as much emotion as possible Mistress. I will practise non-stop if this is your heart’s desire and I will find a way for me to feel the way you can.” She said her face still emotionless. Narumi just wiped her eyes and gave Hikari her smile “Hai!” Little did Narumi know that when she did that she made Hikari’s carbon steel alloy flutter. Hikari noted that and made an internal note in her memory system to consult Jared about this later, but now Mistress’s needs came first.

“Now Mistress, Shall we?”

They boarded Narumi’s new superfast jet that got them from Japan to America in less than five hours. The flight was quite with Hikari sitting straight and Narumi singing to the song on the speakers pumped up to the max. Her pilot and co-pilot, two young kids who were about 14 years old named Cedrick and Cedwin had sound proof the cock pit for that reason. How she met them and how two fourteen year old twins became pilots for a high speed jet on the employ of an assassin? That’s a story for another day.

 _“I’m dancing in the mirror, singing in the shower!”_ she sang loudly.

“Lada dee lada da lada daa, singing in the shower!” she had no idea what was waiting for her in America.

XxXxX

Litchfield County. August 03 20:08 EDT.

Superman looked at the really creepy android before it was boxed up then loaded into the trucks. He looked in the forests where the team was sitting on their motor cycles. Superboy looked at him but Superman just turned around. Superboy looked down then put on his helmet.

Even though Batman had made it abundantly clear that he didn’t want Kurama anywhere outside the cave Aqualad just couldn’t bear to leave him alone for more than what a normal mission lasted. Kurama was stuffed inside his jacket. The fox was wiggling in his jacket.

“Calm down Kurama, please.” The fox whimpered and Aqualad’s heart cracked a little.

“Manhattan is ready to go.” said Green Arrow.

“Boston ready to go.” said Flash.

Batman made a hand gesture that obviously meant go. The Vans drove into the road three going one way, the other three another. Then the motor cycles followed and then they split evenly three for each group. All the Superheroes left, one by one. Superman was going to fly of as well but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see who it was but he wasn’t surprised. It was Batman as stoic as ever.

“Remember we need to talk.”

XxXxX

Hikari was evaluating the trucks. When they had arrived in America there was a man in a black suit waiting for them at the rendezvous point. He gave them a device it had a map on it with a blinking light which was obviously their target. She gave him a nod and Hikari gave him a bow.

“Come now Hikari let’s see what you can do!”

XxXxX

“If dislike is the opposite of like than shouldn’t disaster be the opposite of aster? If something’s going wrong than things can go right?” asked Robin. He was trying to make a conversation with Superboy. But Superboy was on the verge of full blown temeness. He was already showing the first symptoms already. He was brooding.

“Uh clearly not feeling the aster, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“Cannery. What business does she have teaching combat skills to someone with super-strength?” Superboy finally said.

“Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig.” Robin said trying to get it through Superboy’s thick skull. “Black Cannery learned that the hard way. Same as Batman and well me.” Superboy revved the engine of his motor cycle.

Robin sighed and dropped the conversation.

XxXxX

“Is Superboy OK?” asked a very concerned M’gann. “I-I wasn’t reading his mind I swear but anger flowed of him in waves.”

“I’ve already surfed with that wave babe. Just give him some space.” Kid Flash said. “Me? Stick as close as you want.” He said as his motorcycle rode closer to her. Aqualad sighed and M’gann gave him a pitying look.

Aqualad’s Jacket started to wiggle and two large red bunny ears poked out.

“Uhm Aqualad?” asked Kid Flash.

“Sorry Kid it’s just that I couldn’t leave alone in the cave for so long…” Aqualad tried to explain. Aqualad sighed, he unzipped his jacket a little bit and Kurama’s head popped out. Kurama breathed the fresh air with a sigh. He could feel the wind on his face and his ears flowed freely in the wind. Kurama enjoyed this immensely. He didn’t stick his tongue out in the wind like some mutt he simply enjoyed the feeling of the wind in his face. M’gann looked at them with envy and sadness colouring her eyes but no one saw it. Kid Flash drove next to them and reached out a hand to pat Kurama’s head. Kurama yipped at him and Kid Flash gave a smile. “Glad you could join little buddy.”

“Superboy just needs some time to cool off. A quite mission will help clear is head.” Aqualad tried. M’gann just nodded and looked ahead. Kurama snuggled his head into Aqualad’s chest and heard his strange heartbeat. It was slower than Narumi’s maybe because he didn’t have chakra but it was calming and it made his eyes sleepy.

In the corn fields though monkey Robots charged. They latched themselves to the van.

“Robin, Superboy our truck is under attack.” Aqualad radioed in.

XxXxX

Robin and Superboy had been traveling for some time now all without so much as word with one another, but then something made the trucks stop. Robin gave Superboy a quizzical look. They both got of their motorcycles. “What the heck’s the hold up?” Superboy asked the drivers. He walked to the front and found what a woman in front. She was wearing a maid outfit that he was sure Kid Flash would have noticed right away. What he noticed was the giant shuriken strapped behind her like a backpack. She adjusted her large glasses which should have made her look like a nerd but made her look adorable because of the long bangs framing her face, what really caught his attention though was the fact that she didn’t have ears. She had two antennae on either side of her head. Superboy quickly assumed his boxing stance.

“I am Hikari. Ninja android or nin-droid to be short. Stand down and you will only face minimal damage.” She said in a monotone voice.

“I don’t think so lady. You better get out of our way if you don’t want to get totally disturbed.” Robin said.

“Your choice has been made. Prepare yourself.” She said as she assumed a more elegant and refined stance than either Superboy’s or Robin’s.

 _“Robin, Superboy our truck is under attack.”_ Commend Aqualad.

“Yeah ours too.” The maid rushed them in blinding speeds. She engaged with Robin first. He tried to match her blows but that proved to be a mistake because apparently she had super strength. When he matched her she quickly seized control and broke his hand then knocked him to the ground. Superboy rushed her but she dodged each and every one of his attacks with ease.

“Your form is sloppy and your footwork is simply horrendous. Even with your powers you do not demonstrate any control.” She said. He roared at her but she grabbed his arm the same way Cannery had done this morning and flipped him over the exact same way, only this time harder and it hurt more because she had super strength. “How do you expect to defeat an opponent such as myself with no technique?” she asked as she put her hand on her hip and flipped her hair. He got up and got ready to charge at her again but a voice stopped him.

“You’re stubborn and strong. Just like me, ne?” he looked behind him and saw her. This person’s appearance had already been embedded into him by the Genomorphs but the images that they had given him she was always wearing her fox mask. Now though the mask was secured on her hip.

“And you look like me too.”

XxXxX

Aqualad switched his ride into battle mode. Kurama seemed to understand what was going on because he slipped out of Aqualad’s Jacket to give him room to fight. Aqualad pulled out his weapons and started fighting of the robotic monkeys, shocking them or kicking the off the truck.

M’gann elevated them of it and kid flash took them down in blinding speeds. He suddenly realised that he was lighter and that he was missing a certain weight on his body. He searched his jacket, his pockets too but the tiny hand sized fox with the large floppy ears was nowhere to be found on his person. He momentarily panicked until he saw Kurama running side by side the truck. The fox was fast because from what he saw Kurama was matching the speeds of the truck and it didn’t seem that he was getting tired. Aqualad was able to calm down and do his job with confidence. He shot the robot monkeys off the truck one by one.

Kid Flash and M’gann also worked very well but in the end the monkeys had broken through the truck and had stolen the parts and flew off with them. Aqualad stopped his motorcycle and took off his helmet. He looked into the distance and saw the monkeys flying away with the parts. He looked below him and saw Kurama at his foot. He cocked his head to the side and picked him up and sighed. It seemed that Kurama had so many surprises.

XxXxX

Robin had gained consciousness again. He tried to get up but he felt a very heavy force pressing down his chest. He looked up to see that is was none other than the maid Hikari. Her foot was pressed to his chest very uncomfortably. He looked up fund that he had a clear view of her cotton red polka dot panties, and the sexy pantyhose. He felt blood rushing to his face. Maybe he should play dead. Just for a little while. To assess his situation and to find an effective way to escape. Who knows? It could be in a few minutes. Hours or even years. Oh well only time would tell.

“And you look like me too.” Someone said. ‘Robin turned his head and saw someone who made his boil… Hokage, his eyes widened when he saw that she wasn’t wearing her mask.

He could see the similarities between her and Superboy. The same sunset hair. Only her hair was blond with red highlights and since it was flowing through the wind at it was dusk now the light fell perfectly on it. Her eyes were large and wide but tender and held a doe like innocents. If he didn’t know any better he would have thought that she was a school girl. A very beautiful school girl. Robin struggled a little bit. “Any struggling is futile and a wasted effort.” Hikari said. Robin tried to give her an annoyed look but then he realised that she wasn’t looking at him and that he still couldn’t see her face, but his eyes travelled upwards her leg and yes the polka dot panties were still there. Robin wiggled his wrist and made it touch the ground systematically and he knew that it was now on surveillance mode. He pointed it to Hokage and whispered to the voice command, “photograph” and the device on his wrist did just that. It took a series of photos silently. Robin had no way of knowing if any of them caught her face on camera but he could still try.

“So what do you think? I am your mother after all.” She said to him. Superboy just kept gawking at her. Then he regained his senses and attacked. He threw a punch at her but her easily then she grabbed his arm and flipped him over the exact same way Canner had done earlier today.

“Whoa there kid what are you so mad about.” Superboy just remained quiet and kept throwing punches and running at her blindly. Narumi dodged all of his blows with as much ease as lifting her pinkie. Superboy roared obviously frustrated, Narumi gave him a pitying look. Her son obviously had no fighting style or technique. In the back of her mind she wondered if leaving him to the Junior Justice brats (Kurama’s words not hers.) was good idea. Then she shook her head. Yes it was a good idea. He needed to be with people his own age (even if she was only one year older than him.) around people who knew him. People like him. She didn’t want to introduce him to the bloody and underhanded world of being a ninja and assassin in this reality. That’s not to say that being a ninja in the elemental nations was any less dangerous or bloody in fact it was even more so to levels that she doubted that this reality would ever reach, nut in the elemental nations you weren’t just fighting for yourself you were fighting for the people you loved as well. At least back there you weren’t doing it alone you had a sense of comrade there, but something at the back of her mind was chastising her for wasting the ninja that she knew Superboy should be.

She hadn’t noticed that her eyes were closed until she opened them ad found her body had been on auto pilot so much so that she was now dodging his attacks unconsciously, this came as such a shock that she accidently tripped and Superboy tripped as well and they both well but Superboy was on top of her, correction his face was buried deep in her bosom. When Narumi was younger she used to avoid all awkward situations with comedy. Although that didn’t work out so well but she still hadn’t learned her lesson.

“Aw look at my baby. Not even a few months old and already wants mommy’s milk.” Superboy turned bright red and was away from her boobies faster than you could say Flash. Robin had heard and seen it all and started cracking up. Superboy was seemingly frozen in place. Then all of a sudden faster than what Robin could comprehend the nin-droid held him by his throat, he struggled to breathe. “My sincerest apologies little bird boy but you are in the way of our mission objective.” She said. She carried him to the far side of the road then she ripped of the railing then twisted it around him. “Now stay here and don’t be a bother child.”

“Hey!” he said but the nin-droid just walked away from him. It jumped on top of the truck then retrieved the parts that made Amazo. Superboy was still at this time trying to pin down his mom (Did you guys feel as creeped out reading that as I was typing it?) but Narumi had ended up pinning him down instead. Long luscious tanned exposed legs on either side of his waist. Superboy turned _fifty shades_ of red that would have made Hinata proud! He wasn’t blushing because he had a thing for his mom (No matter how hot she was.) he was blushing because this was whole new levels of wrong! Not to mention that she looked and probably was only one year older than he was.

“You know I may have not given birth to you but you are still my son. You are as much a part of the Uzumaki clan as I am, child.” Then she bent down and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Superboy was frozen he couldn’t move anymore, it was because Narumi had paralyzing lip stick. Narumi stood up and went to Hikari then sealed the boxes in a scroll. She then walked over to the immobile Superboy, his eyes followed her, but all he could do was grunt.

“I know that you and I are on opposite sides and that you don’t really know me but if you ever want to you know… meet up properly please just focus on this.” She said as she wrote intricate symbols on his arm in calligraphy. “Bye now!” she said as she walked to Hikari. Hikari picked her up bridal style and then from behind her rockets appeared and she flew off. They faintly heard her shout.

“Weeeeeee this is fun!!”

XxXxX

When Kid Flash arrived he wasn’t expecting to see Robin on the ground tied up in metal or Superboy on the road lying there paralyzed with lip stick on his forehead. No he wasn’t expecting that, but when he arrived he saw exactly that.

“Dude! What happened to you guys?” he asked.

“…” Superboy remained silent.

“It was Hokage, she attacked us and stole the arts and she has a new partner.” said Robin. Kid Flash had an ‘Oh.’ Face. Robin told him everything that happened from the moment she attacked, to the panties he saw, to when she spoke to Superboy and all about this new android of hers. During this Kid Flash’s face was red from all the laughing and about the panties.

“’’Kay dude, we’ll get Miss Martian here ASAP to get you out of there.” He said. He turned to his communicator and called in M’gann. Then he went over to Superboy and said “As much as I want to I can’t leave you like that.” he pulled on the sleeve of his jacket then rubbed of the lip stick vigorously. When it was finally all of Superboy could move again. He struggled a bit though. “Thanks.”

“Hey man that’s what teammates are for.”

“I’ll go ahead and follow where she went.” He said, and before Kid Flash could protest Superboy was up in the air.

_“Aqualad to kid Flash, what is your status?”_

“Uhm we have a few problems.”

XxXxX

When Narumi got to professor Ivo he was exactly like the photo, and he was as mild mannered as they came. Hikari put her master down inside the cart.

“Ah Hokage-san what a pleasure to meet you young lady.” He said. Narumi wasn’t good at having manners so she just scratched the back of her head.

“Nice to meet ya too ojiji-san!” she said as she gave him a polite bow. Ivo just gave her a gentle smile crinkling his many wrinkles.

“If I may that is a wonderful contraption you have there.” He gestured to Hikari.

“You think so! Oh the creator would be so honoured to know you said that about our nin-droid!” she said. She could already see the look on Jared’s face when she would tell him. He would be over the moon! Ivo may have been a bad guy but he was a genius still and to have someone like him compliment one of his works Jared just wouldn’t be able to smile for at least a week!

“Come, come young lady, let’s get started.” He said. Narumi pulled out her scroll; she bit her thumb and allowed blood to flow to the paper and with a pop the boxes appeared. “Excellent young lady!” he said. He gestured for his monkey bots to get building. He looked to her and noticed the sad eyes she had. He came closer to her then took her hand and pulled out a handkerchief. “My dear what troubles you so?” he asked.

“Well a few days ago I found out I had a son.” She began to tell him almost everything! "… not to mention that he is the exact same age as me!” she panicked “and don’t get me started on the fact that he’s that big spandex boy scout in blue’s kid as well.” She finished. “There, there young lady.” Ivo said. The monkeys made a sound and he looked and saw that Amazo had been completely reassembled.

“Look young lady, how about I give you my contact details and you can call sometime and you and I can have a spot of tea or nice game of shogi, ne?” Narumi looked at him and sniffled. She was sceptical at first but she took the piece of paper he gave her. “Now run along and go get your pay, you truly deserved it.” He said.

“Bye ojiji-san!” she said. Ivo chuckled; he really loved talking to young sweet charismatic ladies. It seemed that you didn’t get those anymore with this generation. He wasn’t about to miss out on getting to know this one. The girl’s nin-droid as she referred to it picked her up bridal style and opened the cart’s doors; the wind blew on her skirt and he caught site of panties. He raised a hand up to stop the trickle of blood from his nose, ‘Aaah old habits die hard.’ He mentally sighed. Hikari shot into the air with her mistress in arm. Not even 5 minutes later Superboy came in.

XxXxX

Mount Justice. August 04 01:06 EDT.

“The Amazo android is in pieces again safely being analysed at the two separate Star labs.” Aqualad briefed. He was using a serious voice but it was hard to take him seriously with that adorable little fur ball wearing a blue scarf was being cradled by him. “But Ivo escaped and since he originated the tech he is arguably more dangerous than the android.”

“Capturing the professor will be an elite priority of the league.” said Cannery.

“But we understand your mission encountered… other uh complications.” Ja’on offered. Batman walked up to them and Robin turned to his wrist band.

“I tried to get an image of Hokage without her mask even though the nin-droid held me down.” He typed something to the wrist after a few seconds a series of pictures showed and Robin’s jaw dropped.

Wow she was hot and for some reason even though he had no way of knowing he had a perfect picture of Hokage. With the full moon shining down its silver light down to her she looked like a goddess. Her hand was on her hair and the wind was blowing lightly. She had a wistful smile on her face and her eyes twinkled. Everyone had different reactions.

M’gann and Black Cannery felt a sharp pang of jealousy zip through them. She was beautiful, even when Robin hadn’t meant to make her look that way in the photo she turned out beautiful and it was naturally that way. She didn’t have to shift her features to look that way she was just beautiful without any effort.

Green Arrow felt his underwear tightening; he mentally thanked whoever was up there that he had baggy pants that particular day.

“Whoa she is so sexy it isn’t even funny.” said Kid Flash absent mindedly then he turned to Superboy, “Hey do you mind if I become your step dad.”

“Yes Kid I do mind.”

“Great! Call me dad from now on!” he said. M’gann gave him a swat on the head.

“Where were we again? Oh yes complications.” Black Cannery said. She just wanted to divert everyone’s attention from the picture. Robin regained his senses and the picture disappeared.

“Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impresses the league.” said Batman.

“The whole league?” asked Superboy.

“Given time yes… Kryptonians as you know have very hard heads.” Superboy just smiled. “But you encountered a very dangerous assassin today, and none of you even thought of calling the league.” He said as he glared at them “It seems that Hokage has found out about Superboy and there is a chance that she might be keeping tabs on this team… If you ever encounter her ever again you have to call me.” As he said this he couldn’t help but glance at the fox. Batman wasn’t exactly a bad guy he was just a perfectionist, because when things are perfect that meant that he didn’t have to worry about anything. “Not to mention, and I don’t know how, she has a new partner that is an android that is almost as dangerous as Amazo.” He looked at them, they all had their heads down “Of course there is no shame in asking for help that’s why the league exists, because there are some problems even we can’t handle ourselves.”

“Oh please if we needed help we wouldn’t get the chance to ask for it.” Robin said. He pulled out a green arrow and showed it to them “Look familiar? You were following us! Babysitting! You still don’t trust us!”

“We didn’t follow you.” Batman stated coolly, Kurama had to smile at that, the emo bat would be nothing if not blunt. Green arrow pulled out one of his arrows and compared it to the other one. There were clear differences.

“And that’s not your arrow.” Robin said whelmed.

“Then that means-”

“Speedy!” said Kid Flash.

“He has our backs.” Said Aqualad. Kid flash flashed to Green arrow and grabbed the Arrow.

“Sweet, souvenir!” he said.

Batman and Green Arrow both looked at each other impassively. They were both thinking the same thing. ‘ _Artemis_.’ But they really didn’t want to ruin this for the kids. Superboy walked to Black Cannery. He swallowed his pride and said.

“I’m ready.”

“Good because I am here.” She offered. Superboy gave her a smile. It was almost like Narumi’s so it had the power to dazzle her. Black Cannery looked away blushing.

* * *

 

Robin wasn’t a dick, I mean yeah his name was dick but he wasn’t a total dick. He didn’t like the fox because he had experienced first-hand the fox’s furry so she knew how dangerous the thing was but what really worried him these days was how close Aqualad was to it. They bonded to effortlessly. They even moved together the same way and in complete synchronization and to tell the truth that was what bothered Robin. He was afraid of what would happen to Aqualad when Kurama either went back to his master or betrayed them. He just didn’t want to see Aqualad get hurt, that was why every time he saw he and the fox getting even closer, becoming one he winced. He just really didn’t want to see what would happen when they were separated. It wasn’t a guarantee that it would but there was still a chance it would happen.

* * *

 

Narumi sighed with pleasure. She had just checked her account and there was now a beautiful figure of 86 million Dollars. She looked at Hikari was now sitting with her perfect posture on her jet. Cedwin and Cedrick were getting ready for take of back home.

“Cedwin, Cedrick!” she shouted.

“Yeah Na-Na-chan?” they asked at the same time. That was one of their adorable quirks; they moved together and spoke at the same time, Cedwin and Cedrick were both African boys with dreadlock Mo hocks that they liked to keep tidy by tying them into pony tails. The only way you could tell the differences between them was because of their hair. Yes it was still African hair buy the difference was because of their hair. Cedwin’s hair was a nice shade of ice blue like Hikari’s but his had white highlights. Cedrick’s hair on the other hand was fire red and it had black highlights in there, they both had large purple eyes and they had very long and sharp fangs. Why these two had such weird looks? That is a story for another day. It was too adorable for Narumi to handle; she jumped them then started to strangle them with her hugs.

“How do you guys feel about a nice vacation house in the country side with and awesome arcade room?”

The twin’s faces were too small to support the large grins on their faces.

“Yay Thank you Na-Na-chan!” they both said in unison as they tackled and hugged her to the ground. Narumi chuckled and dislodged the two adorable twins from her and sent them to the cock pit of the superfast red jet. She looked at the piece of paper the old man had given her and shrugged. It wouldn’t hurt to get some tea and have a chat with an old person. In fact she really loved talking to old people. They would always be able to surprise you with their stories about their lives. She reclined back on her sofa and opened a can of Cooldrink. She pressed a few buttons on the holographic key board and Charlie XCX’s voice blasted through the speaker.

 _“I don’t wanna go to school I just wanna break the rules!”_ Narumi sang along

o.” Martian Man Hunter said with his Jamaican accent.

“Ivo?” asked a shocked an Aqualad. Kurama raised his head. “But Ivo is dead.” He insisted.

“Or so we all thought.” Black Cannery added “Or hopped.”

“To make certain this threat is permanently neutralised we are sending two trucks with the Androids parts to two separate Star Labs facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation, every precaution has been taken. We will have four decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the parts. You will split into undercover teams to create confusion to safe guard the two real trucks.”

“Yes! Road trip.” said Kid Flash.

“So now we take out your trash.” Superboy said in an offended voice.

“You had something better to do?” Kurama grinned. Maybe the Bat was annoying, reliantly persistent, a pain in the ass and paranoid but there was one redeeming quality about him. He could make people feel bad cruelly without even trying. Kurama bet that if the bat tried he could reduce the toughest pro wrestler into tears he would pay to go see that.

“Co-ordinates received we’ll be there.” said Aqualad, the rest of the team went to prepare. Superboy followed but Black Cannery stopped him.

“He when you’re ready I’ll be here.” She urged. Superboy looked at her for a moment and just turned the other way and left.

* * *

 

The Black Markets were open that hour by pure chance. The light decided that they wanted to test out Hokage’s services. They found that if they couldn’t ‘convince’ her to join them she would work for them even if she didn’t know it.

The recent incident with Amazo would be a good start but they needed her in America that very same day. Information on Hokage was pretty thin but what everyone knew was that she had a time frame. If she didn’t get the job done in a week she would give you your money back, but they needed her there that very same day so they offered her extra. 86 million US dollars paid in cash upfront immediately after the job is done. When Narumi read this yes she was suspicious but if she had that much money she could take a break for a while and meet Superboy. Plus it was a very good opportunity to test out Hikari not only in the middle of combat but against the leaguers too since the mission information said that there was a chance that she would have a confrontation with them! It was a win, win!

Narumi told Jared about this quickly then went to go get ready while he prepared Hikari. She was so excited!

She packed all her necessary weapons and sealing scrolls. She did her hair up in its pig tails. When she was finally ready she found Hikari waiting for her sitting on the couch back straight and hands on her lap. She turned her analysing eyes under her large glasses to her. Narumi pumped her with gold Chakra to the max then she checked all her seals.

“Am I to your liking mistress?” she asked. Narumi gave her a smile.

“Of course you are ’kari-chan! Are you excited for your first mission?” she asked.

“I am artificial intelligence Mistress. I do not get excited but my very existence is to you and your goals, if you are pleased than I am fulfilled.” Narumi’s eyes watered up. Hikari’s beautiful, delicate perfect features contorted. “Mistress is my existence the cause of your sadness?” she asked, because if she was than she would be going against her purpose for existing.

“What? No! It’s just I am sad for you. You can’t feel any emotions.” Narumi said as she wiped her eyes. She didn’t want Hikari to blame herself for this.

“Then I will endeavour to my fullest extent every day to feel as much emotion as possible Mistress. I will practise non-stop if this is your heart’s desire and I will find a way for me to feel the way you can.” She said her face still emotionless. Narumi just wiped her eyes and gave Hikari her smile “Hai!” Little did Narumi know that when she did that she made Hikari’s carbon steel alloy flutter. Hikari noted that and made an internal note in her memory system to consult Jared about this later, but now Mistress’s needs came first.

“Now Mistress, Shall we?”

They boarded Narumi’s new superfast jet that got them from Japan to America in less than five hours. The flight was quite with Hikari sitting straight and Narumi singing to the song on the speakers pumped up to the max. Her pilot and co-pilot, two young kids who were about 14 years old named Cedrick and Cedwin had sound proof the cock pit for that reason. How she met them and how two fourteen year old twins became pilots for a high speed jet on the employ of an assassin? That’s a story for another day.

 _“I’m dancing in the mirror, singing in the shower!”_ she sang loudly.

“Lada dee lada da lada daa, singing in the shower!” she had no idea what was waiting for her in America.

* * *

 

Litchfield County. August 03 20:08 EDT.

Superman looked at the really creepy android before it was boxed up then loaded into the trucks. He looked in the forests where the team was sitting on their motor cycles. Superboy looked at him but Superman just turned around. Superboy looked down then put on his helmet.

Even though Batman had made it abundantly clear that he didn’t want Kurama anywhere outside the cave Aqualad just couldn’t bear to leave him alone for more than what a normal mission lasted. Kurama was stuffed inside his jacket. The fox was wiggling in his jacket.

“Calm down Kurama, please.” The fox whimpered and Aqualad’s heart cracked a little.

“Manhattan is ready to go.” said Green Arrow.

“Boston ready to go.” said Flash.

Batman made a hand gesture that obviously meant go. The Vans drove into the road three going one way, the other three another. Then the motor cycles followed and then they split evenly three for each group. All the Superheroes left, one by one. Superman was going to fly of as well but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to see who it was but he wasn’t surprised. It was Batman as stoic as ever.

“Remember we need to talk.”

* * *

 

Hikari was evaluating the trucks. When they had arrived in America there was a man in a black suit waiting for them at the rendezvous point. He gave them a device it had a map on it with a blinking light which was obviously their target. She gave him a nod and Hikari gave him a bow.

“Come now Hikari let’s see what you can do!”

* * *

 

“If dislike is the opposite of like than shouldn’t disaster be the opposite of aster? If something’s going wrong than things can go right?” asked Robin. He was trying to make a conversation with Superboy. But Superboy was on the verge of full blown temeness. He was already showing the first symptoms already. He was brooding.

“Uh clearly not feeling the aster, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“Cannery. What business does she have teaching combat skills to someone with super-strength?” Superboy finally said.

“Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig.” Robin said trying to get it through Superboy’s thick skull. “Black Cannery learned that the hard way. Same as Batman and well me.” Superboy revved the engine of his motor cycle.

Robin sighed and dropped the conversation.

* * *

 

“Is Superboy OK?” asked a very concerned M’gann. “I-I wasn’t reading his mind I swear but anger flowed of him in waves.”

“I’ve already surfed with that wave babe. Just give him some space.” Kid Flash said. “Me? Stick as close as you want.” He said as his motorcycle rode closer to her. Aqualad sighed and M’gann gave him a pitying look.

Aqualad’s Jacket started to wiggle and two large red bunny ears poked out.

“Uhm Aqualad?” asked Kid Flash.

“Sorry Kid it’s just that I couldn’t leave alone in the cave for so long…” Aqualad tried to explain. Aqualad sighed, he unzipped his jacket a little bit and Kurama’s head popped out. Kurama breathed the fresh air with a sigh. He could feel the wind on his face and his ears flowed freely in the wind. Kurama enjoyed this immensely. He didn’t stick his tongue out in the wind like some mutt he simply enjoyed the feeling of the wind in his face. M’gann looked at them with envy and sadness colouring her eyes but no one saw it. Kid Flash drove next to them and reached out a hand to pat Kurama’s head. Kurama yipped at him and Kid Flash gave a smile. “Glad you could join little buddy.”

“Superboy just needs some time to cool off. A quite mission will help clear is head.” Aqualad tried. M’gann just nodded and looked ahead. Kurama snuggled his head into Aqualad’s chest and heard his strange heartbeat. It was slower than Narumi’s maybe because he didn’t have chakra but it was calming and it made his eyes sleepy.

In the corn fields though monkey Robots charged. They latched themselves to the van.

“Robin, Superboy our truck is under attack.” Aqualad radioed in.

* * *

 

Robin and Superboy had been traveling for some time now all without so much as word with one another, but then something made the trucks stop. Robin gave Superboy a quizzical look. They both got of their motorcycles. “What the heck’s the hold up?” Superboy asked the drivers. He walked to the front and found what a woman in front. She was wearing a maid outfit that he was sure Kid Flash would have noticed right away. What he noticed was the giant shuriken strapped behind her like a backpack. She adjusted her large glasses which should have made her look like a nerd but made her look adorable because of the long bangs framing her face, what really caught his attention though was the fact that she didn’t have ears. She had two antennae on either side of her head. Superboy quickly assumed his boxing stance.

“I am Hikari. Ninja android or nin-droid to be short. Stand down and you will only face minimal damage.” She said in a monotone voice.

“I don’t think so lady. You better get out of our way if you don’t want to get totally disturbed.” Robin said.

“Your choice has been made. Prepare yourself.” She said as she assumed a more elegant and refined stance than either Superboy’s or Robin’s.

 _“Robin, Superboy our truck is under attack.”_ Commend Aqualad.

“Yeah ours too.” The maid rushed them in blinding speeds. She engaged with Robin first. He tried to match her blows but that proved to be a mistake because apparently she had super strength. When he matched her she quickly seized control and broke his hand then knocked him to the ground. Superboy rushed her but she dodged each and every one of his attacks with ease.

“Your form is sloppy and your footwork is simply horrendous. Even with your powers you do not demonstrate any control.” She said. He roared at her but she grabbed his arm the same way Cannery had done this morning and flipped him over the exact same way, only this time harder and it hurt more because she had super strength. “How do you expect to defeat an opponent such as myself with no technique?” she asked as she put her hand on her hip and flipped her hair. He got up and got ready to charge at her again but a voice stopped him.

“You’re stubborn and strong. Just like me, ne?” he looked behind him and saw her. This person’s appearance had already been embedded into him by the Genomorphs but the images that they had given him she was always wearing her fox mask. Now though the mask was secured on her hip.

“And you look like me too.”

* * *

 

Aqualad switched his ride into battle mode. Kurama seemed to understand what was going on because he slipped out of Aqualad’s Jacket to give him room to fight. Aqualad pulled out his weapons and started fighting of the robotic monkeys, shocking them or kicking the off the truck.

M’gann elevated them of it and kid flash took them down in blinding speeds. He suddenly realised that he was lighter and that he was missing a certain weight on his body. He searched his jacket, his pockets too but the tiny hand sized fox with the large floppy ears was nowhere to be found on his person. He momentarily panicked until he saw Kurama running side by side the truck. The fox was fast because from what he saw Kurama was matching the speeds of the truck and it didn’t seem that he was getting tired. Aqualad was able to calm down and do his job with confidence. He shot the robot monkeys off the truck one by one.

Kid Flash and M’gann also worked very well but in the end the monkeys had broken through the truck and had stolen the parts and flew off with them. Aqualad stopped his motorcycle and took off his helmet. He looked into the distance and saw the monkeys flying away with the parts. He looked below him and saw Kurama at his foot. He cocked his head to the side and picked him up and sighed. It seemed that Kurama had so many surprises.

* * *

 

Robin had gained consciousness again. He tried to get up but he felt a very heavy force pressing down his chest. He looked up to see that is was none other than the maid Hikari. Her foot was pressed to his chest very uncomfortably. He looked up fund that he had a clear view of her cotton red polka dot panties, and the sexy pantyhose. He felt blood rushing to his face. Maybe he should play dead. Just for a little while. To assess his situation and to find an effective way to escape. Who knows? It could be in a few minutes. Hours or even years. Oh well only time would tell.

“And you look like me too.” Someone said. ‘Robin turned his head and saw someone who made his boil… Hokage, his eyes widened when he saw that she wasn’t wearing her mask.

He could see the similarities between her and Superboy. The same sunset hair. Only her hair was blond with red highlights and since it was flowing through the wind at it was dusk now the light fell perfectly on it. Her eyes were large and wide but tender and held a doe like innocents. If he didn’t know any better he would have thought that she was a school girl. A very beautiful school girl. Robin struggled a little bit. “Any struggling is futile and a wasted effort.” Hikari said. Robin tried to give her an annoyed look but then he realised that she wasn’t looking at him and that he still couldn’t see her face, but his eyes traveled upwards her leg and yes the polka dot panties were still there. Robin wiggled his wrist and made it touch the ground systematically and he knew that it was now on surveillance mode. He pointed it to Hokage and whispered to the voice command, “photograph” and the device on his wrist did just that. It took a series of photos silently. Robin had no way of knowing if any of them caught her face on camera but he could still try.

“So what do you think? I am your mother after all.” She said to him. Superboy just kept gawking at her. Then he regained his senses and attacked. He threw a punch at her but her easily then she grabbed his arm and flipped him over the exact same way Canner had done earlier today.

“Whoa there kid what are you so mad about.” Superboy just remained quiet and kept throwing punches and running at her blindly. Narumi dodged all of his blows with as much ease as lifting her pinkie. Superboy roared obviously frustrated, Narumi gave him a pitying look. Her son obviously had no fighting style or technique. In the back of her mind she wondered if leaving him to the Junior Justice brats (Kurama’s words not hers.) was good idea. Then she shook her head. Yes it was a good idea. He needed to be with people his own age (even if she was only one year older than him.) around people who knew him. People like him. She didn’t want to introduce him to the bloody and underhanded world of being a ninja and assassin in this reality. That’s not to say that being a ninja in the elemental nations was any less dangerous or bloody in fact it was even more so to levels that she doubted that this reality would ever reach, nut in the elemental nations you weren’t just fighting for yourself you were fighting for the people you loved as well. At least back there you weren’t doing it alone you had a sense of comrade there, but something at the back of her mind was chastising her for wasting the ninja that she knew Superboy should be.

She hadn’t noticed that her eyes were closed until she opened them ad found her body had been on auto pilot so much so that she was now dodging his attacks unconsciously, this came as such a shock that she accidentally tripped and Superboy tripped as well and they both well but Superboy was on top of her, correction his face was buried deep in her bosom. When Narumi was younger she used to avoid all awkward situations with comedy. Although that didn’t work out so well but she still hadn’t learned her lesson.

“Aw look at my baby. Not even a few months old and already wants mommy’s milk.” Superboy turned bright red and was away from her boobies faster than you could say Flash. Robin had heard and seen it all and started cracking up. Superboy was seemingly frozen in place. Then all of a sudden faster than what Robin could comprehend the nin-droid held him by his throat, he struggled to breathe. “My sincerest apologies little bird boy but you are in the way of our mission objective.” She said. She carried him to the far side of the road then she ripped of the railing then twisted it around him. “Now stay here and don’t be a bother child.”

“Hey!” he said but the nin-droid just walked away from him. It jumped on top of the truck then retrieved the parts that made Amazo. Superboy was still at this time trying to pin down his mom (Did you guys feel as creeped out reading that as I was typing it?) but Narumi had ended up pinning him down instead. Long luscious tanned exposed legs on either side of his waist. Superboy turned _fifty shades_ of red that would have made Hinata proud! He wasn’t blushing because he had a thing for his mom (No matter how hot she was.) he was blushing because this was whole new levels of wrong! Not to mention that she looked and probably was only one year older than he was.

“You know I may have not given birth to you but you are still my son. You are as much a part of the Uzumaki clan as I am, child.” Then she bent down and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Superboy was frozen he couldn’t move anymore, it was because Narumi had paralyzing lip stick. Narumi stood up and went to Hikari then sealed the boxes in a scroll. She then walked over to the immobile Superboy, his eyes followed her, but all he could do was grunt.

“I know that you and I are on opposite sides and that you don’t really know me but if you ever want to you know… meet up properly please just focus on this.” She said as she wrote intricate symbols on his arm in calligraphy. “Bye now!” she said as she walked to Hikari. Hikari picked her up bridal style and then from behind her rockets appeared and she flew off. They faintly heard her shout.

“Weeeeeee this is fun!!”

* * *

 

When Kid Flash arrived he wasn’t expecting to see Robin on the ground tied up in metal or Superboy on the road lying there paralyzed with lip stick on his forehead. No he wasn’t expecting that, but when he arrived he saw exactly that.

“Dude! What happened to you guys?” he asked.

“…” Superboy remained silent.

“It was Hokage, she attacked us and stole the arts and she has a new partner.” said Robin. Kid Flash had an ‘Oh.’ Face. Robin told him everything that happened from the moment she attacked, to the panties he saw, to when she spoke to Superboy and all about this new android of hers. During this Kid Flash’s face was red from all the laughing and about the panties.

“’’Kay dude, we’ll get Miss Martian here ASAP to get you out of there.” He said. He turned to his communicator and called in M’gann. Then he went over to Superboy and said “As much as I want to I can’t leave you like that.” he pulled on the sleeve of his jacket then rubbed of the lip stick vigorously. When it was finally all of Superboy could move again. He struggled a bit though. “Thanks.”

“Hey man that’s what teammates are for.”

“I’ll go ahead and follow where she went.” He said, and before Kid Flash could protest Superboy was up in the air.

_“Aqualad to kid Flash, what is your status?”_

“Uhm we have a few problems.”

* * *

 

When Narumi got to professor Ivo he was exactly like the photo, and he was as mild mannered as they came. Hikari put her master down inside the cart.

“Ah Hokage-san what a pleasure to meet you young lady.” He said. Narumi wasn’t good at having manners so she just scratched the back of her head.

“Nice to meet ya too ojiji-san!” she said as she gave him a polite bow. Ivo just gave her a gentle smile crinkling his many wrinkles.

“If I may that is a wonderful contraption you have there.” He gestured to Hikari.

“You think so! Oh the creator would be so honoured to know you said that about our nin-droid!” she said. She could already see the look on Jared’s face when she would tell him. He would be over the moon! Ivo may have been a bad guy but he was a genius still and to have someone like him compliment one of his works Jared just wouldn’t be able to smile for at least a week!

“Come, come young lady, let’s get started.” He said. Narumi pulled out her scroll; she bit her thumb and allowed blood to flow to the paper and with a pop the boxes appeared. “Excellent young lady!” he said. He gestured for his monkey bots to get building. He looked to her and noticed the sad eyes she had. He came closer to her then took her hand and pulled out a handkerchief. “My dear what troubles you so?” he asked.

“Well a few days ago I found out I had a son.” She began to tell him almost everything! "… not to mention that he is the exact same age as me!” she panicked “and don’t get me started on the fact that he’s that big spandex boy scout in blue’s kid as well.” She finished. “There, there young lady.” Ivo said. The monkeys made a sound and he looked and saw that Amazo had been completely reassembled.

“Look young lady, how about I give you my contact details and you can call sometime and you and I can have a spot of tea or nice game of shogi, ne?” Narumi looked at him and sniffled. She was sceptical at first but she took the piece of paper he gave her. “Now run along and go get your pay, you truly deserved it.” He said.

“Bye ojiji-san!” she said. Ivo chuckled; he really loved talking to young sweet charismatic ladies. It seemed that you didn’t get those anymore with this generation. He wasn’t about to miss out on getting to know this one. The girl’s nin-droid as she referred to it picked her up bridal style and opened the cart’s doors; the wind blew on her skirt and he caught site of panties. He raised a hand up to stop the trickle of blood from his nose, ‘Aaah old habits die hard.’ He mentally sighed. Hikari shot into the air with her mistress in arm. Not even 5 minutes later Superboy came in.

* * *

 

** Mount Justice. August 04 01:06 EDT. **

“The Amazo android is in pieces again safely being analysed at the two separate Star labs.” Aqualad briefed. He was using a serious voice but it was hard to take him seriously with that adorable little fur ball wearing a blue scarf was being cradled by him. “But Ivo escaped and since he originated the tech he is arguably more dangerous than the android.”

“Capturing the professor will be an elite priority of the league.” said Cannery.

“But we understand your mission encountered… other uh complications.” Ja’on offered. Batman walked up to them and Robin turned to his wrist band.

“I tried to get an image of Hokage without her mask even though the nin-droid held me down.” He typed something to the wrist after a few seconds a series of pictures showed and Robin’s jaw dropped.

Wow she was hot and for some reason even though he had no way of knowing he had a perfect picture of Hokage. With the full moon shining down its silver light down to her she looked like a goddess. Her hand was on her hair and the wind was blowing lightly. She had a wistful smile on her face and her eyes twinkled. Everyone had different reactions.

M’gann and Black Cannery felt a sharp pang of jealousy zip through them. She was beautiful, even when Robin hadn’t meant to make her look that way in the photo she turned out beautiful and it was naturally that way. She didn’t have to shift her features to look that way she was just beautiful without any effort.

Green Arrow felt his underwear tightening; he mentally thanked whoever was up there that he had baggy pants that particular day.

“Whoa she is so sexy it isn’t even funny.” said Kid Flash absent mindedly then he turned to Superboy, “Hey do you mind if I become your step dad.”

“Yes Kid I do mind.”

“Great! Call me dad from now on!” he said. M’gann gave him a swat on the head.

“Where were we again? Oh yes complications.” Black Cannery said. She just wanted to divert everyone’s attention from the picture. Robin regained his senses and the picture disappeared.

“Complications come with the job. Your ability to handle them has impresses the league.” said Batman.

“The whole league?” asked Superboy.

“Given time yes… Kryptonians as you know have very hard heads.” Superboy just smiled. “But you encountered a very dangerous assassin today, and none of you even thought of calling the league.” He said as he glared at them “It seems that Hokage has found out about Superboy and there is a chance that she might be keeping tabs on this team… If you ever encounter her ever again you have to call me.” As he said this he couldn’t help but glance at the fox. Batman wasn’t exactly a bad guy he was just a perfectionist, because when things are perfect that meant that he didn’t have to worry about anything. “Not to mention, and I don’t know how, she has a new partner that is an android that is almost as dangerous as Amazo.” He looked at them, they all had their heads down “Of course there is no shame in asking for help that’s why the league exists, because there are some problems even we can’t handle ourselves.”

“Oh please if we needed help we wouldn’t get the chance to ask for it.” Robin said. He pulled out a green arrow and showed it to them “Look familiar? You were following us! Babysitting! You still don’t trust us!”

“We didn’t follow you.” Batman stated coolly, Kurama had to smile at that, the emo bat would be nothing if not blunt. Green arrow pulled out one of his arrows and compared it to the other one. There were clear differences.

“And that’s not your arrow.” Robin said whelmed.

“Then that means-”

“Speedy!” said Kid Flash.

“He has our backs.” Said Aqualad. Kid flash flashed to Green arrow and grabbed the Arrow.

“Sweet, souvenir!” he said.

Batman and Green Arrow both looked at each other impassively. They were both thinking the same thing. ‘ _Artemis_.’ But they really didn’t want to ruin this for the kids. Superboy walked to Black Cannery. He swallowed his pride and said.

“I’m ready.”

“Good because I am here.” She offered. Superboy gave her a smile. It was almost like Narumi’s so it had the power to dazzle her. Black Cannery looked away blushing.

* * *

 

Robin wasn’t a dick, I mean yeah his name was dick but he wasn’t a total dick. He didn’t like the fox because he had experienced first-hand the fox’s furry so she knew how dangerous the thing was but what really worried him these days was how close Aqualad was to it. They bonded to effortlessly. They even moved together the same way and in complete synchronization and to tell the truth that was what bothered Robin. He was afraid of what would happen to Aqualad when Kurama either went back to his master or betrayed them. He just didn’t want to see Aqualad get hurt, that was why every time he saw he and the fox getting even closer, becoming one he winced. He just really didn’t want to see what would happen when they were separated. It wasn’t a guarantee that it would but there was still a chance it would happen.

* * *

 

Narumi sighed with pleasure. She had just checked her account and there was now a beautiful figure of 86 million Dollars. She looked at Hikari was now sitting with her perfect posture on her jet. Cedwin and Cedrick were getting ready for take of back home.

“Cedwin, Cedrick!” she shouted.

“Yeah Na-Na-chan?” they asked at the same time. That was one of their adorable quirks; they moved together and spoke at the same time, Cedwin and Cedrick were both African boys with dreadlock Mo hocks that they liked to keep tidy by tying them into pony tails. The only way you could tell the differences between them was because of their hair. Yes it was still African hair buy the difference was because of their hair. Cedwin’s hair was a nice shade of ice blue like Hikari’s but his had white highlights. Cedrick’s hair on the other hand was fire red and it had black highlights in there, they both had large purple eyes and they had very long and sharp fangs. Why these two had such weird looks? That is a story for another day. It was too adorable for Narumi to handle; she jumped them then started to strangle them with her hugs.

“How do you guys feel about a nice vacation house in the country side with and awesome arcade room?”

The twin’s faces were too small to support the large grins on their faces.

“Yay Thank you Na-Na-chan!” they both said in unison as they tackled and hugged her to the ground. Narumi chuckled and dislodged the two adorable twins from her and sent them to the cock pit of the superfast red jet. She looked at the piece of paper the old man had given her and shrugged. It wouldn’t hurt to get some tea and have a chat with an old person. In fact she really loved talking to old people. They would always be able to surprise you with their stories about their lives. She reclined back on her sofa and opened a can of Cooldrink. She pressed a few buttons on the holographic key board and Charlie XCX’s voice blasted through the speaker.

 _“I don’t wanna go to school I just wanna break the rules!”_ Narumi sang along

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this story and don't be afraid to comment as long as it is not an insult or something you wouldn't want to receive from one of your own stories.


End file.
